Ma renaissance
by bbpoule
Summary: tous humains:Bella n'en peu plus de sa pauvre vie, elle veut mettre fin a ses jours, Edward est étouffé par sa famille et cherche a s'évader un peu...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

…………….

Je me tenais la, hésitante, regardant les vagues se jeté sur le bord de la falaise, voila où j'en étais aujourd'hui.

J'avais à peine 23 ans et ma vie n'était qu'échec.

Tout avait commencé a 15 ans, quand ma mère eu un grave accident de voiture où elle y perdit la vie et je m'étais retrouvé a aller vivre avec mon père, Charlie, a Forks, une bourgade dans l'état de Washington. J'avais sombré dans une dépression sans fin, n'ayant plus gout a rien, me renfermant sur moi-même, vivant comme un zombi n'aidant en rien mon père qui lui aussi avait eu du mal a surmonté cette nouvelle. A 17 ans je fis la rencontre de Mike Newton lors d'une fête donnée par mon amie Angela, bien que je n'avais pas la tête a rire et faire la fête Mike avait réussi a me faire oublié un peu ma triste vie, de fil en aiguille nous sommes sortit ensemble, avec lui j'oubliais tout, j'était heureuse.

Tout se passais bien jusqu'à la semaine dernière, je venais de décroché mon premier boulot en tant que libraire et je voulais lui annoncé la bonne nouvelle en me rendant chez lui par surprise, comme personne n'était dans la maison, je me suis rendue a l'extérieur et je l'ai trouvé nu dans le jacuzzi avec Lauren, ma cousine.

Et me voila donc debout hésitant a sauté de cette falaise, en 8 ans j'avais perdu 2 personnes très cher a mon cœur et je ne voulais pas de nouveau broyer du noir mais je ne voulais pas non plus surmonter tout ca, la seule issue possible que je voyais était le suicide.

Plus que un pas et ca y est tout est terminé, on entendrai plus parlé de la pauvre petit Isabelle Swan, la maladroite, la banal et naïve Bella.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me laissa tombé dans le vide, c'était une sensation exceptionnel, l'impression d'être libre, de voler, une sensation de bien être et de plénitude, le choc de l'eau froide me surprit mais je me laissais coulé oubliant tout, oubliant ma vie, mes amis, ma famille…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde!!

Alors a force de lire les ff de ce site j'ai eu envie de faire la mienne!!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que j'aurai mérité plein de review!!

Disclamer: les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 1

…………………

(POV Edward)

-Allo

_- Edward ? Ou es tu ?_

-Alice, j'ai quand même le droit de me balader sans avoir des comptes rendre non ?

- Tu ne nous même pas dis ou tu allais, tu es parti a toutes vitesse…

-Je sais. La coupais-je. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, de me changer un peu les idées si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

-Bon d'accord, mais fais attention a toi quand même.

-Bye Alice

-Bye Edward.

Alice était tout le temps inquiet pour moi, tout comme ma famille d'ailleurs. Quand j'avais 10 ans j'ai failli perdre la vie a cause d'un chauffard complètement ivre qui ne m'avait pas vu traversé la rue et depuis ma famille m'étouffais, je ne pouvais faire le moindre geste sans être surveillé.

Cette après midi j'en avais eu assez d'une énième avec mes parents a propos de ma liberté, j'avais 25 an et on me traitait comme un gosse de 12 ans. Sur un coup de tête j'ai pris ma Volvo et suis parti sans réfléchir vers la côte et me voila en train de garé ma voiture sur le parking de la Push.

Les jours de soleil était rare a Forks du coup la plage était souvent vide et c'es ce don j'avais besoin. Je m'assois sur un rocher et contemple la mer, sur la plage il y a des falaises magnifique où les vagues viennent se brisé, en général les amateurs de sport extrême aime y grimpé et se laissé tombé dans l'eau mais ils se font rare les jours de grand vent, pourtant quelqu'un se tiens la haut sans bouger, on dirait qu'elle hésite a sauté, elle se recule puis avance, recule de nouveau, encore un inconscient.

Soudain elle se laisse tombé dans le vide et sombre dans l'eau, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'attends qu'elle refasse surface, les secondes sont de plus en plus longue et je ne la vois toujours, je saute sur me pieds pour bien observé ou elle pourrait se trouvé mais rien, je ne la vois pas, ni une ni deux je fonce et plonge vers les falaises, je l'aperçu a quelques mettre de moi en train de coulé.

Je n'eu aucun mal a l'a sortir de l'eau et l'allonger sur le sable, elle était inconsciente, je dégageai son visage de ses cheveux et entreprit du bouche a bouche et un massage cardiaque.

-Aller, aller respire !

Soudain elle se mit à tousser et craché de l'eau.

-Voila c'est ca, doucement. Dis-je.

Je la laissais reprendre ses esprits avant de lui demandé…

-Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas remonté à la surface ? M'enquis-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me lança un regard noir.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Me cracha t'elle avant de se relevé.

- je te sauve la vie et tu n'es même pas reconnaissante ?

-Reconnaissante ? Ha.

-Quoi ?

Elle se retourna, me regarda droit dans les yeux et ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie.

-Je…hum…Et bien…hum… J'ai sauté volontairement et je me suis laissée coulé volontairement, alors pourquoi voudrais tu que je te remercie ?dit elle agressivement.

-Tu voulais mourir ?

- C'est ce que j'espérais en sautant, mais superman n'a pu s'empêcher de voler a mon secours alors… Lança telle sarcastique.

On restait la a se regardé dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire pendant un moment quand je la vis grelotté.

-Viens avec moi a ma voiture je vais te donner quelque chose de plus chaud.

Je me retournai et marchais jusqu'à la voiture avec elle sur mes talons.

J'ouvris le coffre de la voiture pour prendre un de mes pull et le lui donné.

-Tiens enfile ca tu auras plus chaud.

-Merci. Dit elle en le prenant, elle l'enfila sans mettre les manches afin de pouvoir retiré son sa blouse trempée.

- au faite tu ne m'a pas dis comment tu t'appelais ?

-Bella. Bella Swan.

-Edward Cullen. Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroits ou aller depuis peu alors…

- Ok…hum tu veux venir chez moi ? Tu pourras prendre une douche et te réchauffé ?

Apres un moment d'hésitation elle accepte et nous partîmes en direction de la villa des mes parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!!

Je voudrais remerciée tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté a leurs auteur ou fiction favorite ;)

**************

(POV Bella)

Je n'osais rien dire, je n'osais pas le regardé, honte de ce que j'avais fait. Il m'avait sauvé de ma bêtise et je ne lui avais même pas été reconnaissante.

J'étais trop fière pour m'excusé de mon comportement et le remercié.

On tourna sur un sentier dans les bois et je commençai a paniqué. Et si c'étais un malade qui avait décidé de me découpé et m'enterrer dans les bois ? Mais non réfléchis Bella si ce serait le cas, tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait sauvé de la noyade ?

Quand les arbres commencèrent a s'espacé je distinguai une gigantesque villa blanche aux fenêtres énorme, l'entrée se trouvait au centre de deux énormes colonnes en granit.

-C'est ici chez toi ?

-En réalité ce sont chez mes parents. Mais ne t'en fais pas ce sont des personnes très sympathique.

Bien sur, que diront ils en voyant leurs fils ramené une fille complètement trempée qu'il connait à peine chez eux ?

Edward gara sa voiture dans le garage, sortit et venu m'ouvrir pour m'aider à descendre.

-Merci. Dis-je.

Il m'offrit un superbe sourire et mon cœur rata un battement, Je n'avais pas encore remarqué a quel point il était beau, des yeux verts magnifique, des cheveux couleurs bronze désordonné et un sourire… quel sourire

-Viens ma chambre et ma salle de bain sont à l'étage. Dit-il en entrant dans la maison.

Je le suivais tout en regardant autour de moi, l'intérieur est tout aussi magnifique que l'extérieur, le salon se trouvait a ma droite avec un écran plat immense et 4 sofa en cuir autour, a ma gauche c'était une salle a mangé avec une cuisine ouverte. En face se trouvait les escaliers que nous prîmes pour rejoindre l'étage.

Edward poussa la deuxième porte sur la gauche.

-Voici ma chambre. Me dit il en me poussant doucement a l'intérieur. J'arrive je vais demander a mes sœurs si elles n'ont pas quelque chose de sec à te mettre.

- Mais que vas-tu leurs dires ? Que tu as repêché une suicidaire qui s'est jeté du haut d'une falaise ? Et que ensuite tu l'as ramené ici parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'endroit où aller ? Dis-je paniquée.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ca, dit il la voix rassurante, je vais leurs dire que tu courrais sur la plage on ne s'est pas vu et on s'est rentré dedans et tu es tombée dans l'eau et du coup je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi.

-d'accord.

- mets-toi à ton aise, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte. Je me laissais tombé sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et observait la pièce, sur le mur face au lit il y avait une énorme chaine ifi très sophistiquée sur le mur de la droite le mur n'était que CD et sur le mur de gauche était posée une énorme bibliothèque.

Je me levais et alla jeter un œil sa collection de livres, il y avait beaucoup de classique et beaucoup que j'avais lu durant ma longues période de dépression afin de m'évadé un peu.

-Il y en a que tu aimes ? Dit une voix derrière moi qui me fit sursauter.

-Oui il y en a beaucoup que j'adore même. Tu as très bon gout. Dis en lui souriant.

-Merci. Dit-il en me rendant mon sourire. Tiens voila un jeans et une blouse, je pense que ca devrait aller, la salle de bain est ici. Dit-il en me montrant une porte à coté de sa bibliothèque. Prend tout le temps dont tu auras besoin.

Je le remerciais et alla dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et ouvrit l'eau et me mis en dessous, l'eau chaude sur mon corps me faisait le plus grand bien et me permis de me détendre, je me laissais aller a mes pensée, cette journée avait été chargée et bouleversante, je m'étais levée ce matin avec l'idée d'être morte ce soir et me voila sous le douche de mon sauveur qui m'attend de l'autre coté de la porte.

Je fis mousser le shampoing dans mes cheveux et lava tout mon corps, je me rinçais et sortis.

Je pris une serviette pour m'essuyer et ensuite les vêtements qu'on m'avait prêtés et comme prévu il m'allait à merveilles.

Je jetais la serviette dans le bac de linges sale et sortit, Edward m'attendais couché sur le lis et il se redressa quand il me vis.

-Alice avait raison ca te va très bien. Me dit-il le sourire en coin.

-merci. Dis je sentant déjà le rouge me monté aux joues.

- Je…hum… Je…

- Oui ?

-Ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heure quand je t'ai sauvée…enfin je veux dire quand je t'ai sorti de l'eau…

-Je sais j'aurai du te dire merci et….

-Non ce n'est pas ca, c'est juste que ca m'a fait mal, comment une fille comme toi, qui a l'avenir devant elle peut essayer de mettre fin a ses jours ?

-Et bien disons que j'ai eu un passé assez douloureux et que je voulais en finir, j'en avais marre de souffrir.

J'étais en train de me confié a un mec que je connaissais a peine mais ca faisait du bien de pouvoir parlé avec quelqu'un.

-Oh…Je suis désolé pour toi…

-Tu n'a pas a t'excusée, dis je en souriant.

-Que fait tu dans la vie Bella ?

- J'ai décroché un job de bibliothécaire la semaine dernière. Je dis les derniers mots d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

- C'est si affreux que ca comme boulot ?

Non, dis je en essuyant les larmes qui coulait déjà le long de mes joues, c'est juste que après mon embauche ca n'a pas été très glorieux. Les larmes coulait en flot sur mes joues maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à les retenir.

Dé…dé...s…so…lé. dis-je en sanglotant.

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller…chuuut… Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Etre contre son torse et entendre les battements de son cœur m'apaisais et je me calmai quelques minutes après.

-désolé je crois que j'ai souillé ton sweet.

-C'est rien. Ca va mieux ?

-oui je suis désolé mais tout est encore récent.

-Tu veux en parlé ?

Apres un moment d'hésitation, je décidais de me confié.

**************

ais je droit a des reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci a tous pour vos reviews, ca fait plaisir et merci a tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte!!

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour car j'ai 18 chapitre déjà écris.

Désolé si pour le dernier chapitre j'ai coupé au mauvais moments mais je tiens a précisé que je suis une grande sadique et que ca va arrivé souvent *hihi* mais consolez vous en vous disant que je post tout les jours donc pas trop longtemps a attendre entre chaque chapitre ;)

Chapitre 3

***********

(POV Edward)

Ce que me racontais Bella me mettais en colère, comment un homme pouvait il trompé une fille aussi jolie et douce que Bella ? J'avais envie de retrouvé ce type et lui arraché les yeux.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras en lui caressant le dos, elle se détendit.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, ca m'a fait du bien.

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Dis-je en souriant. Bella tu sais tout les hommes ne sont pas comme ce Newton, c'était ton premier et ca c'est mal passé mais il ne faut pas baisser les bras, tu es une fille superbe, je suis sur que tu n'auras pas de mal a trouvé quelqu'un.

- Je ne devais pas être si jolie que ca pour qu'il me trompe avec ma_ cousine_…

-Mike est un idiot, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate…

-Tu le sais toi ? Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Et bien j'espère avoir la chance de le savoir. Lui dis en souriant.

On frappa à la porte et mon lutin de sœur apparu.

-Tu veux bien me là présenté maintenant ? me demanda Alice avec la moue qu'elle utilise quand elle ne veut pas qu'on lui refuse ce qu'elle demande.

-Bella voici Alice ma petite sœur, Alice voici Bella la fille que j'ai fait tombé dans l'eau.

-Enchanté Bella, j'avis raison ces vêtements te vont à merveille.

Les joues de Bella prirent une teinte rosée, apparemment elle rougissait facilement.

-Enchanté Alice. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ca mais maman m'a chargé de te dire que le diné est prêts, je lui ai dit qu'on avait une invitée et…

-Oh mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, je…je vais y aller…

- Ne sois pas stupide Bella, on a du monde a la maison tout les jours, ca ne nous dérange pas rassure toi.

-Mais je ne connais pas ta famille et je vais être mal à l'aise…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ca, je serais la.

-Bon et bien je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Effectivement, lui répondis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire, aller viens on descend rejoindre les autres.

Je plaçais une main dans le dos de Bella et on descendit les escaliers pour entré dans la salle a mangé.

-Edward, je vois que ta ballade a été fructueuse.

-Emmet garde tes constatations pour toi s'il te plait.

- Excuse-moi bauf mais comme tu es le seul à ne pas être casé…

-Excuse moi voici mon crétin de beau frère, le petit ami de Rosalie, dis je en montrant Rosalie et Emmet, Rose, Emmet voici Bella.

-Bonjour Bella. Dit Rosalie.

-Bella assis toi ici à coté d'Edward, j'espère que tu aime les pâtes ? lui dit ma mère.

-merci madame.

- Oh je t'en prie appelle-moi Esmée. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Et moi c'est Carlisle, je suis le père d'Edward.

-Enchanté.

-Alice ou est Jasper ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Oh il avait un diné de famille ce soir, dit elle a l'attention de Rose.

-C'est le petit ami d'Alice, soufflais je a Bella.

Elle me sourit et baissa la tête vers son assiette, je la sentais mal a l'aise alors aussitôt le diné fini je lui proposais de l'emmené dans la salle de musique, chose qu'elle accepta.

Elle me suivit jusque la salle, je lui ouvris la porte et lui proposa d'aller s'assoir sur le banc en face du piano.

-Tu joues du piano ?

-Et bien oui, disons que c'est la seule chose que j'ai le droit de faire sans être surveiller alors…

-Surveillé ?

-Oui hum… Mes parents et mes sœur sont toujours a veillé sur moi depuis que je me suis fait renversé par une voiture il y a 15 ans, j'ai failli y perdre la vie, alors maintenant ils ont toujours peur pour moi.

-Au moins quelqu'un se soucie de toi, me dit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Ca a ses bons cotés comme ses mauvais, dis-je penseur, tu veux que je te joue quelque chose ?

-Ce serait agréable oui. Me dit-elle avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

Je commençais a joué mon morceau préféré.

-Claire de lune me dit elle les yeux pétillant.

-Oui tu aimes ?

-C'est un de mes morceaux préféré, ma mère l'écoutais en boucle quand j'étais petite.

-Ta mère a bon gout…

-Avait. Me dit-elle le regard de nouveau triste.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu…Tu joues superbement bien.

-Merci.

-tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la vie ?

-Non c'est vrai. Je suis musicien sans emplois. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Comment se fait il que tu n'as nulle part ou aller ?

-Et bien je vivais chez Mike donc…

-Donc tu t'es retrouvée à la rue.

Elle me sourit timidement, décidément elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance, je comprends les motivations qui l'ont poussé à vouloir mettre fin a ses jours, je me plains sans cesse que mes parents et mes sœur sont trop derrière moi et elle, elle n'a personne.

-Tu veux dormir ici le temps que tu trouve quelque chose ? Dans la chambre d'amis bien sur je ne vais pas t'obliger a partagé mon li.

-C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas m'imposer et puis je ne sais pas si tes parents…

-Ne te soucient pas pour ca ils sont heureux que j'ai enfin une femme a leurs présenté. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit gênée.

Je rejouais Claire de lune une dernière fois avant de l'emmené dans la chambre d'amis.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci pour vos reviews ca m'encourage pour la suite 

Désolé mais je ne suis pas douée pour les grands discours alors voici simplement la suite.

Chapitre 4

*********

(POV Bella)

Je me réveillais d'un sommeil agité, la journée d'hier avait été trop riche en émotion, j'avais été sauvée par un garçon beau et charmant et malgré mes confidences de la veille j'avais encore du mal a faire confiance, on m'avait trahie une fois et je ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau.

On frappa à la porte et Alice apparut.

-Bonjour Bella bien dormi ?

-Oui merci.

- Tu as de quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Non je ne commence le boulot que dans 2 semaines.

-Parfait, je me demandais si ca te plairai de venir avec moi au centre commercial

-Oh c'est gentil mais ce n'est pas pour moi, je ne suis pas une fana de shopping.

-S'il te plait dis oui… Me dit elle avec la même bouille qu'hier avant le diné.

-Bon et bien je suppose que je peux faire ca. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Ok on t'attend pour le petit déjeuné en bas dans 15minutes, soit prêtes.

-ok.

Elle sortit de la chambre et j'allai me douché ensuite je retournais dans la chambre pour y enfiler les vêtements que j'avais hier mais a la place je trouvais une nouvelle tenu à me mettre aujourd'hui. J'enfilais la robe bleu nuit et descendis rejoindre les autres.

-Bonjour Bella bien dormi ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Oui merci.

-Viens assis toi la. Me dit Edward en tirant la chaise a coté de lui. J'ai appris que tu avais accepté d'aller au centre commercial avec Alice, bonne chance.

-C'est si terrible ?

-Disons qu'elle devient complètement folle dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Génial.

Après le petit déjeuné nous partîmes en direction du centre commercial de Seattle et Alice commençais a acheté tout ce qu'elle voyait.

-Regarde Bella ce petit haut t'ira à merveilles. Me dit-elle en brandissant une espèce de tee-shirt bleu décolleté.

-Peut être mais je ne compte rien acheté, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas pris de quoi me payé de vêtements…

-Je te le paye ca me fait plaisir.

-Non Alice je ne peux pas accepté…

-Si je te dis que ca me fait plaisir…

-on ne se connait même pas et…

-De toute façon tu n'a pas le choix, on le prend un point c'est tout.

Je ne protestai plus, de toute façon ca ne servirai a rien.

On ressortit du centre commercial avec des tonnes de sac dans les bras, Alice avait réussi à me refaire une garde robe quasi complète, cette fille avait un don de persuasion.

-le bleu est la couleur préférée de mon frère. Me dit-elle soudain en fermant la portière de la voiture après y avoir mis le contact.

-Ah…Et ?

-Ben je suis sure que il ne sera pas indifférent a ce que je t'ai acheté.

-Edward m'a ramené chez vous car il se sentait mal de m'avoir fait tombé dans l'eau Alice, c'est tout.

-Je t'assure qu'il y a plus Bella. Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont il te regardait ce matin?

-On se connait à peine.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans un mot, je réfléchissais à ce qu'Alice venait de me dire. Serait-il possible qu'Edward pense à moi autrement qu'a une fille désespérée qu'il ait sauvé de la noyade ? Et moi qu'est ce que je ressentais ? Il était trop pour pouvoir pensé a quoi que ce soit.

Je n'avais même pas vu que nous venions de tourné dans l'allée. Alice se gara devant la maison et nous déchargions la voiture.

Dans la maison une douce mélodie venait de la salle de musique, elle était magnifique et je m'arrêtai quelques seconde pour l'écouté et me laissé bercé.

-Tu viens ? On va aller essayer tes nouveaux vêtements. Me dit Alice.

- Oh euh oui je te suis, mais n'exagère pas, je veux bien essayer un ou deux trucs mais ne joue pas a la poupée avec moi.

-bon ok va pour 5 tenues alors ?

-3

-4 et c'est ma dernière offre.

- bon d'accord va pour 4.

Je la suivais dans sa chambre, elle était immense, avec un dressing de la taille de la chambre d'ami, apparemment Alice vouait une véritable addiction pour la mode et des fringues.

-J'aimerais être styliste. Me dit-elle voyant que je détaillais les mannequins posés contre les murs de sa chambre.

Je lui souris et alla déposer les sacs sur le lit.

-Bon tiens enfile cette jupe avec ce chemisier et ces chaussures, tu peux te changer derrière le paravent ici.

Je m'exécutais et alla enfiler ce que elle me donnait.

La jupe est en jeans et un peu courte a mon gout mais elle va très bien avec le chemisier en coton blanc et les ballerines bleu nuit.

-Voila. Dis-je en sortant de derrière le paravent et tournant sur moi-même.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci

-Tiens essaye ca. Dit elle me tendant un jeans, un chemisier bleu et ne paires d'escarpin noir.

Je les enfilais et sortit pour me montré.

-Très joli aussi. Et ca ?

Je pris la robe de soirée rouge qu'elle me tendait.

-Je continue à dire que cette robe de soirée ne servira à rien, je ne sorts jamais.

-On ne sait jamais si quelqu'un t'invites au restaurant.

Je l'enfilai pour lui faire plaisir et sortit.

Bella tu es juste…Wahou !

Merci, dommage qu'il n'y a pas d'occasion pour la mettre.

Ca viendra t'en fais pas. Allez pour finir mets moi ce Tee-shirt avec ce jeans et c'est escarpins.

Je pris et les mis et sortit, contente que ce soit la dernière chose que Alice me ferait enfilé.

Parfait. Allez vient on descend, j'ai faim et Jasper ne va pas tarder à venir.

Je la suivi dans la cuisine et la même musique que tout a l'heure se jouait encore.

Alice, Bella vous êtes revenue, ca c'est bien passé ?

-Super maman. Répondit ma nouvelle amie.

-Bella, Edward a demandé de te dire de la rejoindre dans la salle de musique.

-Oh…Et bien j'y vais, à plus tard Alice

-A plus tard Bella. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

********

Après le départ de Bella je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de musique en disant a ma mère de dire a Bella de me rejoindre quand Alice en aurait eu fini avec elle.

J'avais eu envie de composé, Bella m'inspirais, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, juste qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je ne la connaissais que depuis hier mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses grands yeux chocolat qui m'obsédait.

TOC TOC TOC

-Oui ? Dis-je.

- C'est Bella.

-Oh entre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entre, elle portait un tee-shirt et un jeans qui la mettais en valeur.

-Salut. Me dit-elle timidement, me sortant de ma contemplation.

-Tout s'est bien passé avec ma sœur ? Ca n'a pas été trop pénible ?

-Disons que je m'en sors avec une nouvelle garde robe.

-Viens t'assoir a coté de moi. Dis-je en tapotant la place sur le banc à coté de moi.

Elle s'y installa timidement veillant a ne pas me toucher.

-Tu voulais me voir pour une raison particulière ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non je voulais juste ta compagnie et puis peut être en connaître un peu plus sur toi.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose a savoir sur moi tu sais.

-Et bien pour commencer, tu vis a Forks depuis longtemps ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue au lycée ni même ailleurs d'ailleurs…

-Ca fait 8 ans environ, a la mort de ma mère je suis venue vivre chez mon père, Charlie comme je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne compagnie a cette époque je me faisais le plus discrète possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voix la pauvre fille que j'étais a l'époque, je me suis quand même liée d'amitié avec Angela Weber et c'était la seule qui connaissait mon histoire, un jour j'ai enfin accepté, après plusieurs invitation, me rendre a une fête chez elle et c'est la que j'ai rencontré Mike. La suite tu la connais.

- Je connaissais Angela, enfin on était ensemble en anglais.

On resta la silencieux pendant un moment que je me décidai enfin a brisé ce silence.

-Bella, c'est peut être maladroit ce que je vais dire mais c'est ce que je pense vraiment.

- Vas-y-j'écoute.

-Et bien…Je suis content de m'être trouvé sur la plage quand tu as sauté, et j'aimerais vraiment apprendre a te connaître, je pense que tu es une fille intéressante malgré ce que tu peux penser de toi et je promets de faire tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois a nouveau heureuse et…

- Ne me promets rien s'il te plait, je…

-Bella je ne te laisserais pas tombé. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît très peu et qu'on ne se connaît que depuis hier mais…

-Edward arrête, ne gâche pas tout avec des promesses que tu n'es même pas sur de tenir…

- Bella…

-Non. Me coupa-t-elle. Je…Je ne veux plus entendre un mot s'il te plaît.

Elle se leva et marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit, elle retourna pour me regardé, prête a dire quelque chose mais elle ne dit rien et s'en alla.

J'étais conscient que j'allais beaucoup trop vite avec elle et que elle avait raison, mais quand elle était près de moi j'avais envie de la protégé et la gardé près de moi.

Elle venait d'être trahie par un homme qu'elle avait aimé 5 longues années et moi qui la connaissais à peine je lui promettais déjà la lune.

J'avais déjà trop chamboulé sa vie, enfin si je peux dire ainsi, je l'avais empêché de se tuer et l'avait ramené chez moi en lui proposant de l'héberger puis je lui promettais de faire tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse…

Je devais lui laissé le temps, digéré toute la situation et la laissé revenir vers moi, parce que je la voulais près de moi et j'espérais même qu'elle en trouve nulle part ou aller pour reste ici dans la chambre d'ami.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hep, Je tiens a m'excusé pour la longueur du chapitre, c'est vrai qu'il est court mais perso je ne vois ce que je peux ajouté de plus!!

Merci encore pour vos review, ca m'encourage pas mal!! Merci aussi a ceux qui m'on mis en alerte ;)


	7. Chapter 7

J'en post 2 en même temps vu la longueur des chapitres ;)

Chapitre 6

*********

(POV Bella)

Je sortis de la salle a musique et allais me refugié dans ma chambre, ce que m'avait dit Edward m'avait retourné. J'étais perdue, j'avais envie de lui faire confiance mais il allait beaucoup trop vite.

-Je peux entrer ?me demanda Rosalie en passant sa tête à la porte.

-Oui bien sur.

-Est-ce que ca va ? Je t'ai vu sortir de la salle de musique en trompe, tu t'es disputé avec Edward ?

-Non ca va c'est juste que…Je ne sais pas c'est …bizarre.

- Ca va trop vite c'est ca ?

-Oui

-Écoute, Edward est quelqu'un de bien, il ne s'attache pas facilement au gens, et je pense que c'est en partie a cause qu'on le protège de tout, il a bien eu un copine il y a 4 ans, leurs histoire a duré 2 ans et elle est partie pour quelqu'un d'autres, alors il ne cherche plus de relation longue durée et essaye de ne plus s'attacher alors ne lui en veut pas si il est maladroit avec toi.

-Je ne lui en veux pas, mais je ne suis pas prête pour autre chose qu'une amitié en ce moment et ca il la sait je lui ai dit.

-d'accord je te demande juste de ne pas lui faire de mal Bella c'est quelqu'un de fragile.

- Rassure toi Rosalie ce n'est pas mon intention.

Elle me sourit et sortit de la chambre me laissant seule. Ainsi Edward avait eu aussi une déception amoureuse, pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Je me suis confiée a lui et lui ai avoué l'humiliation que j'ai subit la semaine dernière et lui ne m'a même pas fait confiance.

************************************

-Bella tu viens dîner ? Me demanda Alice.

-Oui j'arrive.

Je me levais du lit et la suivi jusqu'à la cuisine et m'assis a coté d'Edward qui osait a peine me regardé

-Bonjour, Je me présente, Jasper le petit ami d'Alice. Me dit un grand blond bouclé au visage fin.

-Bonjour. Lui dis-je timidement.

-Alors comme ca mon beau frère ne sait pas regardé devant lui et fait tombé de jolies filles dans l'eau ?

Je sentis le rouge me monté au joues.

-Jazz tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi, je croyais que tu étais plus intelligent qu'Emmet. Dit Edward mal a l'aise.

-On parle de moi. Dit Emmet en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Hep Em'. Lui dit Jasper. On se fait un match de basket après le dîner ?

-Ouai je vais encore te mettre ta raclée. Edward tu viens avec nous ?

-Ouai et je vais vous écrabouillé tout les deux. Répondit il joyeux.

-C'est ce qu'on verra lui répondit Jasper l'air taquin.

-Allez les enfants mangé vous vous taquinerez après. Dit Esmée en posant la salade sur la table.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si Edward était distant envers moi, Jasper et Emmet était de vrai bout en train et ils me faisaient bien rire.

Le repas fini j'aidais a débarrassé la table puis sortit de la maison, j'avais besoin d'aller me balader seule dans les bois pour réfléchir, J'étais au milieu du sentier vers l'entrée du bois quand Edward m'appela.

-Bella. Cria-t-il en courant vers moi.

-Tu me parle maintenant ? Dis-je mauvaise.

-Je sais que je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant le diné mais…

-C'est bon Edward, la j'ai juste besoin d'être seule pour le moment ca fait de trop pour moi en ce moment et puis je pense que Emmet et Jasper d'attende.

-Oui tu as raison, à tout a l'heure.

-Oui.

J'avais répondu plus agressive que je ne l'aurai voulu, mais je ne savais pas comment me comporté, il me disait vouloir me rendre heureuse et l'heure après il ne m'adresse même pas la parole pour ensuite me courir après.

Je marchais dans le bois et quand j'estimais être assez loin de la villa je m'asseyais contre un arbre, j'avais besoin de respiré un peu et de profité du calme pour me remettre un peu de ces deux derniers jours. La semaines dernière l'homme que j'aimais m'avait trompée avec Lauren et mis dehors et aujourd'hui il y avait Edward qui ne me laissais pas indifférentes mais qui était lunatique, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il ressentais pour moi et pourtant j'avais espoir que les choses pourrais prendre une tournure agréable avec lui, puis il y avait ce que m'avait dit Rosalie aussi, il ne s'attachais que rarement au gens et allais rarement vers eux et quand il m'a dit vouloir être avec moi j'ai fuit, je faisais tout de travers avec lui.

Je me relevais et décidas de rentré a la maison mais au bout d'une heure je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon chemin et la nuit commençais a tombé et il faisait de plus en plus froid, je n'aurai jamais du m'aventuré dans les bois toute seule, qu'allais faire ? Je m'asseyais et remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine complètement tétanisée par la panique.

Alors? petit bouton vert?


	8. Chapter 8

Alors tout d'abord je tiens a m'excusé de ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'ai eu des ennuis de santé donc je n'ai pas été du tout sur le pc et j'ai passé la journée a me tordre au lit, bref j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de trop…

Merci pour toutes ces reviews et merci a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en auteur/histoire favorite, ca me fait énormément plaisir !!

Sans blabla de plus voici un chapitre.

Disclamer : il est évident que les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas et sont bien sur la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 7

*********

(POV Edward)

-Edward tu daigne quand même te joindre à nous ? me dit Emmet en e lançant le ballon.

-Je voulais juste dire 2 ou 3 mots a Bella mais elle m'a envoyé baladé.

-Elle te plait ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Elle est assez jolie c'est sur et puis je ne sais pas quand je suis près d'elle, j'ai envie de la toucher, de la tenir contre moi, de la protégé…

-Woooh doucement, me dit Emmet, on a compris.

- que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est encore fragile, elle sort d'une longue histoire e pour l'instant ne veut pas plus qu'une amitié a mon avis, je lui ai dit que je serais toujours la pour elle et elle est partie ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

- Mets toi a sa place, me dit Jasper, tu l'as rencontré hie et tu lui promets déjà d'être la pour elle, elle ne te connaît et tu ne la connais pas non plus…

-Je sais Jazz, je vais y aller en douceur.

On commençait a joué notre match et comme prévu je les écrasais tout les deux.

Je rentrais a la maison avec Emmet et jasper sur mes talons en fanfaronnant.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit que j'étais le plus fort. Me vantais-je.

- Ouai ouai c'est ca tu as eu de la chance c'est tout. Rétorqua Emmet.

Alice entra comme une furie dans le hall.

-vous n'avez pas vu Bella ?

-Non on était derrière en train de jouer un match. Répondit Emmet.

-Elle avait besoin de rester seul et est allé se promené dans les bois. Dis-je.

-Je sais je t'ai vu lui parlé puis je l'ai vu rentré dans le bois mais ca fait 3h Edward et…

-3h déjà ? Dit Emmet

-Elle s'est peut être perdue, il faut aller a sa recherche. Dis-je complètement paniqué.

-Oui, venez papa, maman et Rose sont dans la cuisine.

On suivit Alice jusque la cuisine pour y retrouvé le reste de la famille.

-Edward propose de partir a la recherche de Bella tous ensemble. Dit Alice.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, dit mon père, Rose et Emmet vous allez dans le bois derrière la maison, Jasper et Alice au la gauche de la maison, Esmée et moi à droite, Edward ca ne te dérange pas d'aller seul ?

-Non ca me va.

-Bien tu partiras par le sentier en face de la maison, prenez tous vos portable pour qu'on puisse se joindre. Aller on y va.

On le suivi jusqu'a l'extérieur de la maison et partions tous dans la direction qu'on nous avait attribué.

Je descendis le sentier et m'engouffrais dans les bois épinas le moindre m².

-BELLA, TU M'ENTENDS ? BELLA….

Je criai et tournai partout dans l'espoir de l'a trouvé, je vérifiai mon portable dans l'espoir que mes sœurs ou mes parents m'ai laissé un message pur me dire.

-BELLA OU ES TU ?

Soudain je la fis au loin, en boule contre un arbre, je m'approchais d'elle.

Bella, est ce que ca va ? Elle ne répondit pas alors je m'accroupi devant elle, Bella tu va bien ?

Elle releva la tette et cette vision me déchira le cœur, ses yeux était rouge tellement elle avait du pleuré, elle tremblait et avait le regard effrayé

-Ed…E…Edwa…rd…jjj…je…me…suis perdue…

-Je sais tout le mondes est parti a ta recherche dis je dans un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Je pris mon téléphone dans ma poche et composa le numéro de mon père.

-Allo

-Papa je l'ai retrouvé, je l'a ramène.

-D'accord je préviens les autres.

Je raccrochais et reportait mon attention sur Bella.

-Aller on rentre a la maison. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre et cala sa tête dans mon cou.

Je me dépêchais e rebroussé chemin, j'arrivais le premier a la villa mais Alice et Jasper me suivait de près.

-Je vais la monté dans sa chambre. Leur lançais je en montant les escaliers, ils ne dirent rien.

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit et me retourna pour descendre près des autres.

-Edward ne me laisse pas.

-Je vais juste informé les autres que…

-Non s'il e plait reste près de moi. Me dit-elle en sanglotant.

Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ca en la voyant comme ca. Je m'allongeais a ses coté et les pris dans mes bras.

-Merci.

Après tout c'était de ma fautes si elle s'était perdue, elle avait du réfléchir a cause de ce que je lui avais dit, je soupirais et la serrais encore plus contre moi.

-Edward je suis désolé d'avoir réagisse comme ca tout a l'heure mais…

-Bella je sais, ce n'est rien, j'ai été trop vite avec toi et je m'en suis voulu après et ensuite je ne savais plus comment me comporté avec toi alors il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup parlé au diner mais j'en suis désolé et…

-Edward…Si on oubliait tout ca et repartais sur de nouvelles base ?

-Ca me va.

-Pour l'instant je veux juste que tu me tiennes contre toi, j'ai besoin de ta présence.

Alors je restais à la tenir contre moi, elle me rendait dingue mais je ne pouvais rien faire j'avais été trop vite et je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur.

Elle s'endormi et je ne tardai pas à la suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

*********

Je me réveillais et vis qu'Edward me sourirais.

-Tu parles dans ton sommeil.

Je rougis me souvenant des mes rêves ou Edward y jouais un rôle important.

-Oh? Feintant le détachement.

- tu marmonnais beaucoup et c'était très…intéressant. Me sourit-il.

-Intéressant ?

- Oui aller, je vais prendre une douche, on se retrouve en bas ?

-Oui. Souris-je

Je me levai, pris une jupe en jeans, un chemisier blanc et mes ballerines bleu et fila sous la douche.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien après la nuit que j'avais passé. J'avais rêvé que Edward me faisait l'amour sur son piano et c'est c'était torride, j'avais probablement prononcé son nom dans mon sommeil et je priais pour que les choses qu'il jugeait intéressante ne soit pas son prénom que j'avais murmuré d'une façon assez gênante.

Je sortis de la douche, me séchais, m'habillai et alla rejoindre les autres a la cuisine.

je.

-Bonjour Bella, me répondit Esmée, assis toi les autres ne font pas tardé.

Je m'asseyais à la place habituelle.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Non Bella c'est gentil, ne t'en fais pas pour ca, ca été cette nuit ? Alice m'a dit que Edward t'avais trouvée pétrifiée et qu'il était resté près de toi cette nuit ?

-Oui je n'ai pas retrouvé mon chemin dans les bois et quand il a commencé à faire noir j'ai paniqué et me suis assise la ou j'étais, complètement pétrifiée, Edward m'a retrouvé et monté dans la chambre mais dans l'état ou j'étais je ne me entais pas capable de rester seul, J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir passé la nuit avec votre fils ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Edward est un homme maintenant, je suppose que vous êtes assez grand pour savoir ce que vous faites.

-Bonjour maman. Dit Edward en rentrant dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ?

Il me regarda et me sourit.

-Très bien dormi merci.

Mes joues rosirent instantanément, cette fois c'est sur il m'a entendu prononcer son nom.

-Que dirais tu de venir te promené avec moi après le petit déjeuné Bella ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant a coté de moi.

- Ca pourrait être sympa.

Les filles nous rejoignîmes suivie pas les garçons et nous prenions notre petit déjeuné dans la même bonne humeur que hier.

-Va mettre un jeans ce sera plus facile pour la balade, je t'attends dans le hall. Me souffla-t-il en quittant la table.

Je fini mon bol et montais dans ma chambre me changé et descendis rejoindre Edward.

-Prête ? Me demanda-il en souriant.

-Oui, nous pouvons y aller.

-Nous allons d'abord prendre la voiture et ensuite nous ferons le reste à il en sortant de la maison et se dirigeant vers le garage.

-Ou va-t-on ? ?

- Mes parents on une petite maison de campagne a une centaine de kilomètre d'ici, et il y a un endroit a 100m de la maison ou j'adore aller et que j'aimerais te montré.

Nous montions dans la voiture et partions.

Après 10 minute je décidais de brisé le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la voiture.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit dans mon sommeil ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Tu as dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Ca c'est à toi de me le dire

- Et bien tu as prononcé mon nom…

-Oh

-Plusieurs fois.

-C'est plutôt embarrassant.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ca, me dit il en souriant, moi aussi j'ai rêvé de toi.

Soudain la voiture crachota et Edward se gara sur le coté de la route avant que la voiture ne se stop complément.

-Tu as oublié de mettre de l'essence ?

-Non j'en ai mis hier matin et le réservoir est à moitié plein, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

-On est loin de la maison ?

-Une cinquantaine de kilomètre.

-Génial, dis je résignée, que va-t-on faire ?

-Et bien on est perdu sur une route au milieu de nulle par et il n'y a pas de station service a proximité, il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre qu'une voiture passe et viennent a notre secours.

On sortait de la voiture et allait s'assoir sur le capot de la voiture.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué la dedans, je suppose que tu préférais être à la maison plutôt qu'au milieu de nulle part. Me dit-il après un long moment de silence.

-Non j'avais envie de changer un peu d'air c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté, expliquais je, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la voiture allait tomber en panne.

Et le silence réapparu. On restait la pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans une voiture a l'horizon quand il se mit à pleuvoir par trompe d'eau. On allait se réfugié a l'intérieur de la voiture attendant que la pluie cesse.

-Bon et bien je crois que nous sommes coincés ici pour un moment…

-Tu n'as pas pensé à prendre ton portable ? Le coupais-je.

-Non je voulais qu'on soit que nous 2 sans être dérangé par Alice ou Emmet qui nous sonnent toutes les 3 secondes pour savoir si on va bien.

Oui logique, sa famille était toujours à s'en faire pour lui dés qu'il s'éloignait de la maison et si on partait une matinée entière ils n'auraient fait que sonner sans cesse.

-Edward pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que toi aussi tu avais du mal à te remettre d'une longue relation que tu as eu il y a 2 ans ?

-D'où tu tiens ca ?

- Rosalie.

-Ok… hum…Tu étais tellement mal en me racontant ce qui s'était passé avec ce Mike et quand je t'ai vu pleuré j'étais en colère contre ce type alors je n'ai pas pensé une seule secondes a te raconté mon histoire qui en plus n'est quand même pas aussi récente que la tienne alors…

-Tu étais en colère ? Mais pourquoi ? Le coupais-je.

-Parce que ce type t'avait fait du mal au point que tu ne voulais même plus vivre.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère, tu ne le connais pas et tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire alors…

-Je sais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ton histoire ma touché et te voir pleuré dans mes bras m'a rendu dingue malgré qu'on ne se connaissait que a peine…

-Merci Edward. Le coupais je a nouveau.

-Merci ?

-Je n'ai même pas souvenir que quelqu'un s'est autant soucié de moi, enfin je veux dire a part ma mère mais ce n'est pas pareil…

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte ses lèvres était posée sur les miennes, je ne bougeais pas sous la surprise mais je ne tardai pas à lui rendre son baiser.

******************************

Alors ?

Désolé ne pas avoir posé avant aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas été chez moi hier et avant-hier donc voila, encore désolé !!

Merci a tous pour vos reviews et ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte.


	10. Chapter 10

Et bien voila un chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!!

Merci pour vos reviews et ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, ca fait plaisir, et merci de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ne plus posté régulièrement.

Chapitre 9

*********

(POV Edward)

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête, j'avais promis d'y aller en douceur et j'étais en train de l'embrassé. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du mais j'avais été attirée par ses lèvres comme par des aimants et l'étroit habitacle dans lequel nous étions n'arrangeais rien.

Soudain elle s'écarta de moi comme si je l'avais brulée.

-Edward…Je…

-Je suis désolé Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris et…

Je venais encore une fois de tout gâché, décidément j'étais un véritable crétin, mais je n'avais pas rêvé, elle m'avait rendu mon baiser.

-Edward tu…Tu ne me laisse pas indifférente je le reconnais mais…

-Mais ?

-mais tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé il a un peu plus d'une semaine avec Mike et je… C'est encore trop récent pour que je fasse confiance à un autre homme.

- Je te comprends après l'épisode Tanya je n'ai jamais su re faire confiance aux femmes, j'ai bien eu quelques femmes mais ca ne durais jamais plus 2 ou 3 jours, je ne voulais plus m'attaché de peur de souffrir de nouveau…et puis tu es entrée dans ma vie d'une manière assez fracassante et même si je ne te connais que depuis avant-hier j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi…

Elle ne répondit rien, réfléchissant probablement a tout ce qu'il venait de se passé et je priais pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas définitivement.

Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes commençaient a perlé sur ses joues.

-Bella…murmurais je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal et te brusqué et…

Elle me coupa en posant un doigt sur me lèvres.

-Edward tu ne me fais pas de mal bien au contraire, je suis bien près de toi c'est juste que… c'est juste que il y a deux jours la vie ne me disait plus rien et puis tu chamboule tout, tu me retourne dans tout les sens chaque fois et tu ne peux même pas savoir combien moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec toi mais…

-Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Je te promets de ne pas te faire souffrir et de resté a tes coté autant de temps que tu en auras besoin, je ne t'abandonnerai pas Bella.

-Edward ne me fait pas des promesses qui tu n'es pas sur de tenir.

-Et si on essayait juste…juste d'être ensemble ? Proposais-je.

-Et qu'entends-tu quand tu dis juste être ensemble ?

-Passé du temps ensemble sans plus, sauf si un jour tu as envie qu'il se passe plus…

Elle me souri et acquiesça.

-La pluie a cessé, je vais sortir espérant qu'une voiture passe enfin par ici.

Elle me suivi et un peu plus de 20 minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aidé ? Nous demandé un homme d'une quarantaine avec de l'embonpoint et dégarni.

-Oui notre voiture est tombé en panne, pourriez vous nous déposez quelque part pour qu'on puisse faire appel a une dépanneuse ? Demandais-je.

-Oui bien sur monter.

Je montais à l'avant et Bella a l'arrière et après 10 minutes l'homme nous déposa devant un motel.

-Ici vous pourrez téléphonez mais je doute qu'une dépanneuse vienne un dimanche mais vous pouvez toujours essayer et au pire passer la nuit ici.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur. Dis Bella.

Il partit et on allait ensemble vers la réception. Une femme blonde et mince d'une trentaine d'année se trouvait derrière le comptoir et quand elle me vu, elle me fit un sourire et essaye de mettre un peu plus sa poitrine en évidence.

-Je peux vous aidez ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

-Oui hun notre voiture est tombée en panne sur la route et j'aimerais appeler une dépanneuse, ce serait possible ?

-Oui bien sur, le téléphone est derrière vous avec un annuaire téléphonique a coté.

Je me retournais vers le téléphone e cherchais le numéro d'une dépanneuse le plus proche possible et composais le numéro indiqué.

Le téléphone sonna 2 fois et un répondeur se mit en routes.

-Bonjour vous êtes sur le répondeur de Monsieur Dépanne, nous ne sommes pas ouvert aujourd'hui veuillez essayer ultérieurement.

Apres 4 tentative infructueuse apures de société de dépannage j'abandonnai.

-Bon et bien je crois que le voiture va rester la jusque demain. Dis-je d'un sourire désolé.

-Tu n'a pas les numéros de ta famille pour les appelés ?

-Non je suis désolé, je pense qu'on va devoir resté ici je vais prendre deux chambre pour ne pas t'obligé à dormir avec moi.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Edward, on passé la nuit dernière ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait prendre deux chambre cette nuit ?

-Bon d'accord, je vais nous prendre une chambre alors.

Je me dirigeais vers la réceptionniste pour lui demandé une chambre pour cette nuit.

-Vous n'en voulez que une pour vous 2 ? Me demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir que je ne sois pas avec Bella.

-Oui.

-D'accord, voici les clefs de la chambre 510 elle se trouve derrière la réception, Je peux avoir vos noms et une caution s'il vous plaît.

- Oui Edward Cullen et Bella Swan, combien vous faut il pour la caution ?

-50Dollars.

Je pris mon porte feuille et lui donna les 50 dollars réclamé et ensuite fis signe a Bella de me suivre, on faisait le tour de la réception et on trouva facilement la chambre.

-Tua vu la façon dont elle te regardait ? Me dit-elle en riant.

-Non. Mentis-je.

-Elle te faisait du charme.

-Bon et bien c'est loupé pour elle. Souris-je.

Bella s'asseyais sur le lit et j'allais m'asseoir a ces coté.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu…

Elle me souri et dit

-Ce n'es rien, ca ne te fera pas de mal d'être éloigné de ta famille par contre je crois qu'ils vont devenir dingue si ils ne nous voient pas revenir.

-Et bien tant pis, je n'en peux plus de les avoirs toujours sur mon dos.

-C'est parce qu'il t'aime et sans font pour toi.

-Je sais. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et Bella vint se blottir contre moi.

-Toi qui voulais qu'on soit ensemble… Rit-elle.

Elle se releva sur son coude et me souris.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aime être avec toi Edward, et j'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Je me sens bien et en sécurité.

Je lui souris et pris sa joue a coupe dans ma main en lui caressant la joue de mon pouce.

Elle me regarda hésitante en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, et sans que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ses lèvres était sur les miennes. J'étais surpris. Surpris car il y a peine 1h elle me disait ne pas vouloir aller trop vite avec moi. Mais je ne tardai as a lui rendre son baise.

Elle lécha mes lèvres et j'ouvris mes lèvres pour que sa langue puise venir rejoindre la mienne. Sa salive était exquise et avait un gout sucré.

Je passais mes mains sous sa chemise et caressais son dos, elle frissonna mais de rompit pas notre baiser, je passais alors ma main sur la peau lisse de son ventre et la caressa de bout de doigt de la ceinture de son jeans a la couture de son soutiens gorge, voyant qu'elle ne me repoussais pas je posais ma mais su son sein et m'écarta de ses lèvre pour voir sa réaction et attendant qu'elle se résigne mais elle me sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ca, je m'emparai de ses lèvres a nouveau avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire et couvrir son cou de baiser, elle gémit et se colla encore plus contre moi, je défi un a un les boutons de sa chemise et pu voir sa magnifique poitrine retenue par un soutiens gorge lavande. Sa respiration était saccadée et rapide. Je la regardais dans les yeux et lui demandais si elle était sur de vouloir faire ca et elle me répondit en m'attirant sur elle avant de m'embrassé. Elle passait ses main sous ma chemise et caressais mon torse avant de défaire les boutons et envoyé ma chemise au loin, elle parsema mon cou de baisé et mon corps brûlait a ce contact. Je me tournais sur le dos et la fit basculé de manière a ce qu'elle se retrouve a califourchon au dessus de moi, je dégrafais son soutiens gorge et m'empara de ses tétons avec mes lèvres, les mordillant et les léchant, la faisant gémir et cambré sur moi.

Je pouvais sentir mon sexe se tendre dans mon pantalon. Je descendis mes mains le long de son ventre et déboutonna son pantalon, je la fis basculé sur le lit, pour pouvoir l'en débarrassé, elle était déjà toute humide, je caressais son petit endroit le plus sensible de son corps a travers le tissus avant de lui ôté sa petite culotte, je vis les joues de Bella rougir, je l'embrassais passionnément avant de faire rentré un doigt dans son intimité.

-Edward. Gémit-elle.

Que c'était bon de l'entendre gémir mon nom, elle me rendais fou, je pressai mon pouce sur son petit bouton rose et elle cambra et gémit de plaisir.

-Edward…Vient…Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. Me dit-elle en gémissant.

Sans plus attendre je me débarrassais de mon pantalon et de mon boxer et me plaça sur elle, mon sexe contre son entrée, je l'a regarda pour voir si elle était encore d'accord, elle acquiesça et je la pénétrai en douceur.

Être en Bella n'était comparable a rien d'autres, je n'avais jamais ressenti ca avant, je faisais des mouvements de va et vient soutenu et elle gémit plusieurs fois.

-Plus fort. Gémit-elle.

Je m'exécutais n'étant pas loin de la jouissance, mais je voulais attendre que Bella jouisse avant. J'accélérai et Bella jouis se resserrant autour de mon sexe et je jouis a mon tour. C'étais merveilleux, on restait comme ca un moment le temps de retrouvé nos esprit puis je me fis rouler sur le coté et la pris dans mes bars.

******************************************************************************

Taaaddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Bon c'etait mon premier lemon, je suis désolée si il n'est pas parfait mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'ecrire ce genre de chose!!

Votre avis? petit bouton vert ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

*********

(POV Bella)

Edward et moi venions de faire l'amour et c'était juste…Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avant et puis je n'avais jamais fait ca avec un homme que je connais depuis a peine 3 jours mais quand je m'étais blottie contre lui et qu'il avait caressé ma joue je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrassé et quand il a posé ses mains sur mon corps…bref c'était grandiose.

Edward me regardais et me souriais, il ne devait certainement pas comprendre ce qui m'avait pris vu que je l'avais repoussé 1h avant mais quand Edward me touche, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.

-Ca va ? me demandât-il.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air en grande réflexion, tu ne regrette pas au moins ?

- C'était bien et même plus d'ailleurs mais…

Il me coupa en m'embrassant tendrement, il avait raison ne parlons pas de ca maintenant. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine et me laissait bercer par le bruit de sa respiration. Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus en sécurité que dans les bras d'Edward alors je m'endormis sereine.

-Bella ? Bella réveille toi. Entendis-je au loin.

-hum…qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward ?

- il est midi passé tu ne veux pas aller déjeuné ?

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Non juste une heure.

On se levait du lit et j'allais me rafraîchir un peu le visage dans la salle de bain et suivi ensuite Edward jusqu'au petit restaurant ou plutôt snack du motel.

On s'asseyait dans un coin tranquille et commandais de quoi mangé.

Aucun de nous n'osait briser le silence lourd qui s'était installé entre nous, évitant chacun le regard de l'autre.

Edward parla après ce qui me semblait une éternité.

-Bella…hum…j'ai l'impression que ce qui s'est passé te mets mal a l'aise depuis une je t'ai réveillée ?

-Et bien…

Je fuyais son regard, comment lui dire que ce qui c'était passé était juste une pulsion de ma part et que je ne savais pas si ca irais plus loin sans le blaiser. Je levais enfin les yeux pour croisé son regard.

-Edward je…hum c'était super ce qui c'es passé mais…

-Mais ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller plus loin pour le moment, enfin je veux dire me lancé dans une histoire sérieuse. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi mais…

-C'est trop tôt. Complétât-il à ma place. J'aurai juste espéré que vu ce qu'il c'était passé tu changerais d'avis. Me dit baissant la tête l'air complètement anéanti par ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Edward je…

La serveuse qui apportait nos commande m'empêchai de terminé ma phrase et le repas se déroulais dans un silence pesant.

Cette fois c'est sur j'avais tout gâché, plusieurs fois il m'avait dit combien il aurait aimé plus qu'une amitié entre nous et plusieurs fois je lui avais fait comprendre que je n'étais pas prête et ensuite je lui donnais espoir parce que je n'avais pas été foutue de contrôler mes pulsion et résultat je venais de le brisé, il voulait enfin avoir une relation sérieuse avec une fille après 2 ans et malheureusement il avait choisi la mauvaise personne. J'eu un pincement au cœur a cette pensée, je ne valais pas mieux que Mike ou cette Tanya.

-Tu as fini ? me demanda-t-il nos assiettes finies.

-Oui on peut y aller si tu veux.

Il se leva sans un mot et je le suivi jusque dans le chambre, il s'asseyait sur le lis et allumait la tv sans même me regarder ou m'adresser un mot, je me sentais vraiment mal et stupide et j'aurai mille fois préfère qu'il me hurle dessus plutôt que de m'ignorer comme il le faisait. Je soupirais et décidais d'aller prendre un bain histoire de réfléchir un peu.

Mike m'avait vraiment rendue stupide. Pourquoi j'hésitais ? Ca n'a jamais vraiment été parfait avec Mike, bien sur au début il m'avait rendue heureuse et fait oublier la mort de ma mère mais après quelque temps il était devenu colérique, faisant des crises pour un rien mais je l'aimais alors je restais accrochée a lui malgré que tout le monde me disait que ce n'était pas un gars pour moi mais c'était mon premier amour, vers la fin il venait de moins en moins me voir, prétextant qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot et moi naïve je l'avais cru et continuais de m'accroché a lui, puis il y eu ce fameux jour ou je l'ai trouvé avec Lauren, ca m'a complètement anéantie et je me suis rendue compte que si il ne venait plus autant me voir c'était parce qu'il me trompait, j'avais été humiliée et puis Edward est arrivé, beau, gentil et attentionné, il ne ressemblait en rien a Mike même au début de notre relation mais j'avais appris que les hommes était de parfait comédien alors pourquoi Edward serait il différent ?

Je me décidais à sortir de la baignoire quand l'eau commençais a tiédir, je me séchais, m'habillais et retournais dans la chambre, Edward n'y était pas et je trouvais un mot sur le lis

Bella

Je suis sorti prendre l'air,

J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Edward.

C'tait compréhensible et aux moins je n'aurai pas à subir le silence qu'il avait délibérément laissé entre nous.

*********************************************************************************************************

Voila, désolé si ca n'était pas a ce que vous vous attendiez mais bon ca n'allait pas être aussi facile pour notre couple préféré.

Merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, certain on trouvé mon lemon court et probablement maladroit mais comme je l'ai dit c'était mon premier et je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire des récits érotiques.

Voila je vous poster un chapitre demain.

Bises

Sabrina!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos reviews et voici un nouveau chapitre!

Chapitre 11

*********

(POV Edward)

J'avais besoin de réfléchir et marché était la meilleur façon de mettre mes idées au clair. J'avais été stupide de croire que Bella avait changé d'avis et qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Ca faisait mal de savoir qu'elle c'était juste servi de moi pour le sexe. Je la croyais différente des autres filles que j'avais connues, différente de Tanya mais elle ne valait pas mieux. Et dire que je lui ai déballé ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose dans ses grands yeux chocolat quand je lui faisais de l'amour, il y avait de la passion, du désir et ce que j'avais interprété comme de l'amour. J'étais complètement perdu.

Je savais que j'allais devoir rentré dans la chambre tôt ou tard et la voir, la sentir, sentir son regards sur moi mais il ne faillait pas que je craque, je devais lui monté a quel point j'étais déçu et en colère contre elle en l'ignorant complètement. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait de me voir comme ca et qu'elle regrettait probablement de m'avoir laissé lui faire l'amour quelques heures plus tôt. Mais Bella n'était pas la seule la responsable dans cette histoire, c'est vrai comment j'ai pu être si stupide ? Elle m'avait dit quelques heure avant qu'elle ne voulait pas plus que être avec moi pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas avoir changé d'avis si vite, j'avais été con sur ce coup la, j'aurai du lui dire non que je ne voulais pas me contenter que de sexe pour le moment, j'aurai du la repousser, mais elle m'avait embrassé et a vrai dire ce baiser m'a fait complètement fait oublié toute ma raison. Il fallait que je retourne prés de Bella pour mettre les choses au clair et discuter de tout ca.

Je retournais donc à la chambre, Bella dormait sur le lit, elle avait du s'assoupir en m'attendant. Je m'allongeais a ses coté et la regardais dormir. Elle était paisible, ses traits était détendue et ses boucles brunes entourait son magnifique visage, cette vision était splendide et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser son visage de ma paume la faisant bouger sous mon contact, je retirais alors ma main comme si je m'étais brulé, elle ouvrit les yeux et me regardais d'un regard pénétrant.

-huumm…Oh Edward. Dit elle de sa voix encore endormie, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller complètement.

Je lui souris tendrement.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien… Disons tu n'es pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire et que…

-Edward je suis désolé, me coupa t'elle, je… je n'aurai pas du faire ce que j'ai fais, mais dés que tu as posé ta main sur mon visage… Avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre j'étais en train de t'embrasser… Et puis tes doigts sur ma peau… Je m'en veux j'aurai du mieux me contrôler sachant ce que tu ressentais et…

-Chuuuuut Bella, la coupais je, ca va, on a fait une erreur tout les deux c'est sur mais ce qui est fait est fait.

-Rooooh Edward j'aimerais pouvoir…Si seulement je pouvais te rendre ce que tu me donne mais…

-Je sais Bella tu me l'a pas mal répété et maintenant c'est a moi de te laissé le temps qu'il te faudra pour me faire confiance, je te jure que je t'attendrai et ca je peux te le promettre.

Pour une fois elle ne répondait pas à ma promesse et se contenta de me sourire.

*****************

Le soleil perçait a travers les rideaux de la chambre et j'ouvris les yeux, je tournais la tête pour voir Bella encore profondément endormie, elle avait encore murmuré mon prénom pendant la nuit d'une façon assez agréable qui me rappelais nos ébats de la veille.

Je me levais pour aller prendre une douche et me nettoyer des sueurs de la nuit, j'avais encore rêvé de Bella de façon très… Comment dire…sensuelle et j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place sous une bonne douche chaude, j'ouvris le jet d'eau et me glissais sous la douche, l'eau sur mon corps me relaxais et je me perdis dans mes songes quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, je me retournais pour voir Bella se déshabillé. Que faisait-elle ? Ne m'avait elle pas vu ? Elle leva la tête et me souris.

-Bella ? Demandais je septique.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ? me dit-elle d'un sourire timidement aguicheur.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas elle vient se placé sous la douche son corps face au mien.

-Edward j'ai réfléchi cette nuit et…

Mon cœur se serra attendant qu'elle achève sa phrase

-J'ai réfléchi et j'ai envie d'essayer, mais je te préviens si tu me laisse tombé et me fait le moindre mal tu le regretteras, il est vrai que tu me plais beaucoup et ce qui s'est passé hier m'a fait pas mal réfléchir alors si on pouvait essayer d'y aller en douceur… Elle ne me regardait pas préférant contempler ses pieds. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, avais je bien entendu ? Venait-elle de me dire qu'elle serait mienne ? Ou du moins essayer ? Je la fis me regarder en plaçant mon doigt sous son menton.

-Bella lui dis je la regardant avec le regard le plus doux et tendre que je pouvais pour lui montrer a quel point je l'aimais et qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance.

Elle me sourit et posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Dépêchons nous de nous laver et aller appeler une dépanneuse, tes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

Nous nous lavions et sortis de la douche le plus vite possible pour aller téléphoner a une dépanneuse.

La dépanneuse arriva 1h plus tard.

-Jacob ? Dit Bella surprise.

-Bella ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Dis le dépanneur en prenant Bella dans ses bras, je sentis la colère m'envahir voyant ce type poser ses mains sur elle.

-Notre voiture est tombé en panne sur la route, dit elle me montrant, et quelqu'un nous a déposé ici pour qu'on puisse téléphoner à une dépanneuse, mais quel bonne surprise, ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, alors comme ca tu dépanne les voitures ?

-Oui j'ai mon propre garage pas loin.

-Oh euh Jacob je te présente Edward un ami…Edward voici Jacob un ami d'enfance

-Salut. Dis-je.

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de se tourner vers Bella.

-Alors ou est la voiture ?

-Elle est à 10 minutes d'ici. Répondis-je.

-Et bien allons y. Dit-il sans jamais me regarder fixant Bella.

Nous montions dans sa camionnette et Bella se mis entre nous 2. Je n'aimais pas ce type, il regardait Bella d'une étrange façon et elle ne m'adressa pas une seule fois la parole trop occupée a parler a son vieil ami. Elle m'avait présenté comme un ami et m'ignorais complètement, je ne la comprenais pas elle m'avait dit sous la douche vouloir essayer avec moi et la je n'existais plus une fois ce vieil ami Jacob aux regards douteux réapparu. A quoi jouait-elle ?

*********************************

Et voila l'entrée de Jacob!!


	13. Chapter 13

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et merci pour votre fidélité, je l'ai déjà dit je fais rarement de long discours alors voici le chapitre 12.

Chapitre 12

*********

(POV Bella)

Je n'en revenais pas, J'avais retrouvé Jacob après quasi 5 ans. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu on s'était brouillé à cause de Mike, il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour moi et que tôt ou tard il me ferait du mal. Si j'avais su qu'il disait vrai…

-Où es ton abruti de petit ami ? Me demandé Jacob, tu t'es enfin décidé à le plaquer ?

-Je…euh…

-La voiture se trouve juste la Jacob.

Jacob se gara et descendit de la camionnette pour se charger de la voiture d'Edward.

-Merci, je ne me sentais pas prête à lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Jacob m'avait mis en garde contre Mike dés le début, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter et on s'est brouillé alors…

Il ne dit rien et me sourit et je me rendis compte que je l'avais complètement zappé depuis que j'avais retrouvé Jacob et il ne m'en tenait même pas rigueur. Je ne pus résister a l'envie de l'embrasser, je déposais alors un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres quand Jacob rentra dans la camionnette et nous lançais un regard interrogateur et mauvais.

-Je vais déposer la voiture au garage et ensuite j'irai vous déposez chacun chez vous.

-A vrai dire je vis chez Edward pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autre endroit ou aller alors Edward à proposer de m'héberger le temps que je trouve quelque chose…

-Tu peux venir habiter chez moi si tu veux, me coupa t'il, il y a suffisamment de place et je suis souvent au garage.

-C'est gentil Jacob mais je préfère rester avec Edward.

-Comme tu veux.

Et ce fut les derniers mots que Jacob dit jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

-Bon voila je vous tiendrais au courant pour la voiture, dit il, Bella j'espère te revoir bientôt, n'hésite pas a passé a la push quand tu veux.

-Merci Jacob, ce serais un plaisir.

Il me sourit en réponse et je sortis de la voiture. Edward me pris la main et m'entraîna vers la maison.

-Je n'aime pas ce type. Déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Il te regarde d'une façon assez étrange et je n'aime pas ca.

-Jacob est un de mes meilleurs ami Edward et ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vu, alors arrête de t'imaginer des choses qui ne sont pas.

Je rentrais dans la maison furieuse de ce que venait de me dire Edward. Notre histoire venait à peine de commencé et il était déjà possessif.

-Edward, Bella ou étiez vous ? Demanda Esmée soulagée de nous voir.

-La voiture est tombée en panne en chemin et nous n'avons pas su trouver d'aide avant aujourd'hui alors on a passé la nuit dans un motel a cinquante kilomètre d'ici. Rassura Edward.

-On s'est fait un sang d'encre. Nous dit Alice.

-Et bien nous allons bien. dit Edward avant de monter dans sa chambre.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Me demanda Alice.

-J'ai revu un vieil ami et je pense que ca ne lui a pas plu.

-Oh !

-Je pense que je devrais aller lui parler.

-Oui, à tout a l'heure.

Je grimpais l'escalier et allais rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur le bord du lit la tête dans les mains, je m'approchais de lui et me mit a genoux devant lui pour être a la hauteur de son visage.

-Edward pourquoi tu mets tu dans des états pareil ?

-Bella, me dit il me regardant enfin, une fois Jacob la je n'ai plus exister, tu m'a même présenté comme un ami alors que je pensais être plus pour toi après ce matin et puis la façon dont il te regardait…Ca fait un peu trop excuse moi.

--Edward tu es bien plus qu'un ami, dis je en soufflant, je n'ai pas dit a Jacob que tu étais un ami volontairement, j'ai dit ca comme ca et je ne pensais pas que ca allait t'affecté autant excuse moi, Jacob n'est qu'un ami pour moi et même si tu avais raison et qu'il attend plus ca ne change rien pour moi. Je t'ai dit que je voulais être avec toi et c'est la vérité alors s'il te plait arrête de te monté la tête tout seul.

-Bella tu es tout pour moi, me dit en prenant mon visage entre ses mains les yeux rempli d'amour et d'une chose inconnue pour moi, et je n'accepterai pas de te perdre tu comprends ?

Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et il m'embrassa avec fougue, c'était un baiser passionné. Il se couchait sur le lit et m'entrainais avec lui sans rompre notre baiser, j'agrippai fermement sa nuque et colla mon corps un peu plus contre le sien. Il glissa sa main le long de mon bras et la posa sur ma hanche, ses doigt effleurait ma peau et je frissonnais a ce contact, je pouvais sentir le feu s'allumer dans le bas de mon ventre.

-Edward…soufflais je presque gémissant.

Sa respiration était saccadée tout comme la mienne. Il passait ses mains sous mon chemisier quand on ouvra la porte.

-Oh…et bien on dirait que ca c'est arrangé. Sourit Alice.

Edward grogna et lui balança un oreiller à la tête.

-Sort d'ici Alice.

-Oh ca va excuse moi, dit elle en levant les mains devant elle, j'étais juste venue vous dire que nous sortions diner a l'extérieur alors si vous voulez vous joindre a nous on part dans 30 minutes.

-Ok et maintenant pourrait on avoir un peu d'intimité ? Demanda Edward.

-Oui je vous laisse, à tout a l'heure. Dit Alice en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il le regarda en souriant et s'empara de mes lèvres pour ensuite descendre le long de mon cou.

-Edward…je… je crois qu'on devrait aller se doucher et se préparé. Dis je en essayant de ne pas succombez.

-Je… N'avais…pas…l'intention…d'aller…diner avec il entre deux baisers.

-Ah et que comptes tu faire a la place ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je pensais te gardé nue contre moi et faire des choses qu'on ne fait pas en public, qu'en penses tu ?

-Ca semble…intéressant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde!!**

**Désolé si je post seulementmaintenant mais c'est la folie en ce moment, on a rarement un moment tranquille a la maison donc je ne suis plus si souvent devant le pc, en plus il fait beau mieux vaux en profiter...**

**Voila trêve de blabla voici un nouveau chapitre, ici on en apprend un peu plus sur la relation Edward/Tanya...**

Chapitre 13

*********

(POV Edward)

Je me réveillais dans mon lit avec ma Bella dans mes bras. Elle dormait paisiblement, elle avait l'air paisible et ressemblais a un ange, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir pour moi, c'est la plus jolie femme qui m'est été donné de rencontrer et ce que je vivais avec elle était fort, je n'avais jamais ressenti ca avant, même avec Tanya. Pourtant je l'avais aimé plus que tout. Je l'avais rencontré aux lycées, elle était chef des pom-pom girl et moi chef de l'équipe de foot, on s'était rapproché et une chose en entrainant une autre on avait fini ensemble. Elle était superficielle mais elle pouvait être adorable quand elle voulait et on avait passé de bon moment ensemble. Tanya était colérique quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais j'étais tellement fou d'elle que je fermais les yeux la dessus. Un jour elle est venue me dire que c'était fini, qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autres et qu'elle l'aimait, elle a pris ses affaires et elle est partie et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

Bella commençais a bougé et ouvrit les yeux.

-bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé. Me dit-elle en souriant. Et toi ?

-J'ai passé la nuit avec la plus belle femme du monde dans mes bras, comment pourrais je avoir mal dormi ?

Elle me sourit et posais un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, tu veux venir avec moi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris et la suivis dans la salle de bain, elle ouvrait l'eau et se mis en dessous de jets d'eau, je la regardais passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et suivais des yeux l'eau qui coulais le long de ses courbes parfaites, elle était a damné un Saint.

-Tu comte rester la a me regardé pendant longtemps ? Me demanda-t-elle me sortant de ma contemplation.

Je lui souris et alla me placer derrière son dos contre ma poitrine, elle laissait tombé sa tête sur mon épaule et je passais me bras autours des siens, je l'aurai tenue dans mes bras des heures sans jamais avoir l'envie de faire autre chose. Elle tourna la tête et vint embrasser mon cou et se tournais pour me faire face, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me regarda dans en les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle ne dit rien et m'embrassa tendrement, je la serrais un peu plus contre moi, elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander la permission pour entré, j'ouvris la bouche et laissais entré sa langue pour venir danser contre la mienne, je descendais mais mains le long de son dos et la fis reculer contre le mur et la souleva et elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle cambra contre moi en sentant ma dureté entre ses jambes et ca m'incita a la pénétré d'un coup de rein, elle gémit et je fis des va et viens soutenu en elle et elle gémissait mon nom. Mon nom dis de cette façon dans sa bouche était divin. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à me déverser en elle alors j'accélérais le mouvement, Bella cambra violement contre moi et eu un orgasme et je ne tardai pas à jouir a mon tour. C'était au moins la 9ème fois que je faisais l'amour a Bella depuis que la connaissais et c'était chaque fois merveilleux, je ne pense pas que je me lasserais de son corps un jour. Je la reposais doucement au sol, et pris son visage dans me mains puis je l'embrassais tendrement.

-Je t'aime Bella. Lui dis-je tendrement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle regarda les yeux rempli de tendresse et posa un baiser sur me lèvres puis attrapa son shampoing pour commencer a se laver les cheveux, je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête a me dire qu'elle m'aimais mais je savais que ce qu'elle ressentais ne devait pas être loin de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Je l'aidais à laver ses cheveux et humais l'odeur exquise de son shampoing à la fraise. Je me lavais et je sortais de la douche suivis par Bella, nous nous s'essuyons, habillions et descendons dans la cuisine.

-Salut les tourtereaux. Nous dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour. Répondit Bella

On s'asseyait à table et je vis Emmet me sourire l'air narquois.

-J'ai mal dormis, dit il en s'étirant et baillant, il y avait des bruits étrange qui parvenait de la chambre d'Edward, je pensais que Rose était très expressive mais apparemment il y a pire.

Bella rougis furieusement et Rose mis une claque derrière la tête d'Emmet, décidément il ne changera jamais.

-Que veux tu Emmet, lui répond dis je, je sais y faire avec la gente féminines, tu ne peux pas en dire autant…

-Bon manger les enfants, nous n'avons pas besoin des détails de vos vies sexuel votre mère et moi. Dit mon père.

Je vis Bella lui sourire pour le remercier, elle n'aimait pas être le centre de la conversation, surtout quand c'est à propos de sa vie intime.

Nous mangions en silence et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de touché Bella aux moindres de mes gestes, c'était comme un besoin, comme si j'avais besoin de m'assuré qu'elle était bien la. Elle me souriait de temps en temps et je ne pouvais que lui rendre ses sourires.

Le petit déjeuné fini elle quitta la cuisine et se dirigeais jusque sa chambre, je la suivais, une fois a l'intérieur elle me regarda.

Edward…Hum…J'aimerais aller a la push aujourd'hui, tu comprends ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu Jacob et…

-Bella je ne…J'ai confiance en toi mais ce type…Je te l'ai déjà dit il te regarde d'une drôle de façon et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te laisser y aller alors pour moi c'est non.

-Mais ce n'était pas une question Edward, me dit elle furieuse, j'y vais que tu le veuille ou non, Jacob est un de mes plus vieil ami ca fait longtemps qu'on ne c'était plus vu et ca me ferais du bien d'être avec lui comme avant.

Elle prit sa veste et descendis dans le hall et quitta la maison sans même me regarder et m'embrasser, je restais la devant la porte comme un con, je devais faire des efforts, ce mec était son meilleur ami mais il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, j'avais bien vu la façon dont il m'avait regardé quand j'ai embrassé Bella, ce mec avait d'autres projets autres qu'une simple amitié en vers Bella et ca me rendais malade.

*******************************

**Voila je sais qu'il est tres court, le lemon est tres court et certainement maladroit et en plus ecrits encore du points de vue d'Edward, j'en posterai peut etre un autre dans la journée pour compensé et j'essayerai d'ecrire a al'avenir un lemon de point de vue Bella mais il ne viendra pas avant longtemps et vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant le prochain chapitre ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello,**

**désolé j'ai pas su posté avant!!**

**Ce chapitre est très très court aussi et je coupe au mauvais moment, mais ne me haïssez pas s'il vous plaît *yeux de cocker***

**Pour ce qu'il va se passé seul 2 personnes ont deviné ce qu'il allait se passé, je vous laisse le découvrir.**

Chapitre 14

*********

(POV Bella)

J'étais partie furieuse sans même me retourné.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance et qu'il ne voulait pas croire que ce qu'il y avait entre Jacob et moi n était rien d'autres que de l'amitié.

Jacob avait toujours été la depuis mon arrivée a Forks, son père était un ami de mon père et on passait beaucoup de temps a la push et Jacob était devenu mon meilleur ami, le revoir après autant de temps m'avait fait plaisir et je voulais aller lui rendre visite le plus vite possible pour rattraper le temps perdu et qu'Edward soit aussi jaloux me foutais en rogne.

Je garais ma camionnette devant la vielle maison rouge en bois des Black et descendais de la voiture, je me dirigeais vers la porte et frappa, la porte ne tarda pas a s'ouvrir.

-Bella ? Quel bonne surprise, comment vas-tu ? Me Demanda Billy Black, le père de Jacob.

-Ca va. Répondis-je en entrant dans le hall. Est-ce que Jacob est la ?

-Oui il est dans son hangar.

-Ok merci.

Je sortis et me dirigeais vers le hangar, Adolescent on y passait des journées entière, Jacob bricolais sur des voitures et moi je le regardais faire, c'était les seuls moments ou je laissais mes problèmes de coté.

-Salut. Dis-je en entrant dans le hangar. Jacob était allongé en dessous d'une voiture, quand il m'entendit il sortit et se redressa.

-Hey ca va ma belle ? me dit il en se levant et marchant vers moi pour me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-Je n'ai pas encore su réparer la voiture si c'est…

-Non non j'avais juste envie de venir te dire bonjour, ca fait tellement longtemps alors…

- ok, tu veux un soda ?

-Oui merci.

-Alors comme ca tu n'es plus avec Mike a ce que j'ai pu voir. Me dit il en me lançant une canette

-Non je…J'ai obtenu un post dans une librairie et je voulais lui annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai débarqué chez lui et je l'ai trouvé avec une autre fille alors… dis en buvant une gorgée du soda tiède.

-Oh Bella je suis désolé.

-Ca va c'est passé, j'ai eu du mal a m'en remettre et il y a eu Edward...

-Mouai Edward, ca fait combien de temps que tu le connais ?

- A peu prés une semaine…

-Oui donc tu ne le connais pas. Me coupa-t-il. Bella n'as-tu déjà pas assez souffert pour te jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu ?

-Jacob c'est différent, Edward m'a sauvé et m'a aidé a passé a autre chose même en une semaine.

-Mike aussi. Tu déprimais et il est arrivé, tu l'a trouvé gentil et il savait te faire sourire et blablabla…

Je ne répondais rien et regardais le sol, je savais qu'il avait raison, j'avais vécu la même chose avec Mike et voila ou ca m'avait mené mais j'avais l'impression que ce ne seras pas le même avec Edward.

-Jacob je comprends que tu te fasses tu soucis pour moi, dis-je en levant la tête pour le regarder, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec lui ce sera différent, j'ai envie de lui faire confiance et d'essayer tu comprends ? Il est le seul qui ce soit soucié de moi dans toute mon existence et…

-Merci pour moi, me coupa t'il, je pensais avoir été toujours la pour toi a chaque moments, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi Bella.

-Oui et bien ou étais tu durant ces dernières années Jacob ? Tu es parti sans te soucier de si ca me briserais le cœur ou non.

-Bella tu…Écoutes je m'en fais pour toi c'est tout, je ne veux pas que tu souffre, je sais que je ne t'ai plus donné de nouvelles depuis notre dernière dispute mais tu es si têtue que…

-Je ne suis pas têtue, laisse moi juste essayer avec Edward, je t'assure que c'est différent et il n'a rein avoir avec Mike sur tout les plans. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà…Bella tu… Tu ne le connais pas et tu te donne déjà à lui…

-Ca ne te regarde pas Jacob, le coupais je furieuse, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre et si j'ai envie de couché avec lui ca me regarde.

Je tournai les talons et retournais a ma camionnette, ils commençaient tous a me gonflé a toujours vouloir me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire, merde je ne suis plus une enfant.

Je montais dans ma camionnette furieuse et démarrait et parti aussi vite que je pouvais, j'avais besoin de rouler pour réfléchir si bien que je ne vis pas le camion arrivé sur le coté passager de ma camionnette pour venir la percuter de plein fouet, ma tête cogna contre quelque chose et ce fut le trou noir.


	16. Chapter 16

Voila voila, désolé pour tout le retard mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de posté!!

Après celui ci j'en ai encore 1 d'écrit ensuite ben faudra attendre que je me décide a écrire!!

Merci pour les reviews.

Chapitre 15

**********

Apres le départ de Bella Jasper vint me voir dans ma chambre.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oh Jazz bien sur.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la forme ? Me dit il en s'asseyant a mes coté sur le lit.

-J'ai connu mieux. Lui souris-je.

-Ca ne va pas avec Bella ?

-Si…Enfin elle a revu un vieil ami et je n'aime pas la façon dont ce mec la regarde, je suis sur qu'il attend bien plus que de l'amitié seulement Bella pensent que je suis jaloux et du coup elle est partie furieuse sans même me dire un mot chez ce Jacob.

-N'as-tu pas confiance en Bella ?

-J'ai confiance en elle mais pas en ce type et je suis sur qu'il pourrait l'influencer comme il veut, elle est si fragile et… Je soupirais et me pris la tête entre les mains.

-Edward écoute, je sais que Tanya t'as anéanti et que tu as du mal a accordé ta confiance mais Bella n'est pas Tanya et essaye de lui faire un peu confiance, j'ai vu la façon dont elle te regarde et je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aime. Finit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Merci Jazz, tu as toujours été la quand j'en avais besoin.

-C'est normal vieux frère. Je vais te laisser je crois que Alice m'attends avec impatience.

Je lui souris et il quitta la chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit pour essayer de me détendre, c'est vrai que l'épisode Tanya m'a détruit et que j'ai peur que tout ca se reproduise a nouveau avec Bella mais il y avait aussi autre chose, Jacob était amoureux de Bella et il allait essayer lui monter la tête contre moi. Elle avait beau m'aimer contrairement a Jacob elle ne me connaissait pas et peut être qu'elle lui ferait plus confiance qu'a moi.

Il fallait que j'apprenne à refaire confiance de nouveau.

Je soupirai et sautais sur me pieds, une douche me ferait le plus grand bien. J'entrais dans la salle de bain me déshabilla et entra dans douche et fit couler l'eau sur mon corps, l'odeur de fraise du shampoing de Bella hantais encore la douche. J'inspirais un bon coup et me laissait aller a mes pensées. Cette fille me rendais fou, elle était tous ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver, elle était belle, douce, gentille et attentionnée, c'est vrai elle était bien différente de Tanya en tout point, je soupirais et décidais de lui faire confiance, Bella ne voyait qu'un ami en Jacob et qu'importe ce que lui ressentais pour elle c'étais moi qu'elle aimait. Je sortais de la douche, m'habillais et décidais d'aller attendre Bella en jouant du piano, j'entrais dans la salle de musique et m'installa sur le banc devant le piano, je passais mes doigt sur les touches et soupirais, je commençais a joué la chanson que m'inspirais Bella quand mon téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-Edward… dit une voix pleine de sanglot.

-Papa ?

-Edward c'est Bella, elle a eu un accident et c'est assez grave, elle est aux urgences, ils font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour la sauvé…

Je lâchais le téléphone choqué, je restais sans voix. Non ce n'est pas possible. Je sortis en trompe de la salle attrapais une veste et mes clefs, grimpais dans la voiture et fila a toutes vitesse vers l'hôpital, je ne pouvais pas la perdre, des larmes commencèrent a couler le long de mes joues, je les essuyais avec le dos de ma main, il fallait que je garde mon calme jusqu'à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident moi aussi.

J'arrivais enfin a l'hôpital après ce qui me paru une éternité, je me garais et sortais a toute vitesse de la voiture pour entré dans les urgences.

-Papa ?

Il était a l'accueil entrain de remplir des papiers quand il m'entendit il se retourna.

-Ou est-elle ? Que lui est il arrivé ? Va t'elle s'en sortir ? J'avais dit tout très vite et complètements paniqué.

- Calme-toi Edward. Me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Vient allons nous assoir je vais tout t'expliquer.

On s'asseyait et je me tournai vers mon père attendant qu'il me donne des explications.

-Elle revenait probablement de la push quand un camion a percuté sa camionnette, sa voiture a fait quelque tonneaux et c'est le chauffeur du poids lourd qui a appeler une ambulance, quand ils sont arrivé Bella était inconsciente et il a fallu la sortir le plus vite possible car elle perdait beaucoup de sang, ses jambes était coincée et il a fallu la manipuler avec le plus grand soin. Apres quelque minutes ils ont réussi a la sortir, du sang comprimait le cerveau, ils l'ont amené a l'hôpital et lui ont fait un trou dans le crane pour évacuer le sang et pour l'instant elle est encore inconsciente. Pour ses jambes et bien ils pensent qu'elle ne marchera pas avant un bout de temps et qu'il va falloir être patient et ne pas la brusqué, elle a quelques cote cassée ainsi que son bras gauche et quelques équimose, mais elle va s'en sortir Edward.

Je restais la silencieux a essayer de digéré tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, Bella était en vie mais dans un sale état.

-Je pourrais la voir quand ?

-pour le moment elle aux soins intensif et elle est encore inconsciente, les visites sont interdites mais je peux essayer de te laisser aller quelques minutes prés d'elle.

On se levait et je suivais mon père a travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, arriver devant des grandes porte blanche Carlisle sonna a l'interphone.

-Oui ? dit une voix de femmes.

-Je suis le docteur Cullen, je sais que les visites sont interdite mais mon fils est le fiancé de la jeune fille qui est arrivé il y a peu après un accident de voiture, il aimerait la voir quelque minutes est ce que ce serait possible ?

Apres un long silence la femme nous laissa entrer en nous signalant que ce n'était pas plus que 5 minutes et une seule personne dans le chambre.

Carlisle me mena jusqu'à un chambre au mur de verre, je pouvais y voir tout un tas de machine fonctionné.

-Voila elle est ici, je préfère te prévenir, elle est dans un sale états Edward, attends toi au pire mon fils.

J'acquiesçais et mon père partit me laissant seul, je soupirais pour me donner du courage et entrais dans le chambre, Bella était allongée sur le lit avec des tuyaux qui sortait de son nez et sa bouche, elle avait une perfusion a la main et plein de fil qui partait de sa poitrine a une machine qui faisait des incessants bis. Cette vision me déchira le cœur et des larmes coulais sur mes joues, je m'approchais doucement d'elle et lui pris la main et l'embrassais, je caressais son front et soudain ses doigt bougèrent dans les miens.

-Bella ?

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habitué a la lumière de la pièce et tourna sa tete vers moi.

-Qui êtes vous ? Me demanda-t-elle

Mon cœur se serra et je la regardais stupéfait, elle ne se souvenait pas de moi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde!!**

**Je tenais a m'excuser pour ne plus avoir posté depuis un bout de temps mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, même si c'est un chapitre qui étais déjà écrit...**

**e suis en train d'écrire un chapitre pour mon autre fiction mais elle a du mal a venir, chaque fois que j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre ca ne convient pas et je recommence mais il devrait être très long ;)**

**Bref je tenais a remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews c'est très encourageant et je m'excuse de na pas avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews mais ma petite famille me demande beaucoup de temps, donc je vous remercie 2 fois plus pour ne pas m'en tenir rigueur!!**

**Voila treve de blabla je vous laisse lire.**

**Bise, Sabrina.  
**

Chapitre 16

**********

(POV Bella)

Je sentais une énorme pression sur ma tête et je ne savais plus respirer, comme si on tentait de me maintenir la tête sous l'eau.

-Son cœur faibli…il faut faire vite…

Il y avait du mouvement autour de moi mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, je me débattais pour pouvoir refaire surface mais c'était peine perdue, je me sentais coulé de plus en plus bas et je me laissais sombré, c'était la fin.

************************

Un incessant BIP se faisait entendre et ca m'agaçait, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui m'en empêchais, je luttais de toutes ma force pour y arriver quand j'entendis des bruits autour de moi et une main se glisser dans la mienne, je luttais un peu plus et arrivais enfin a ouvrir les yeux, la lumière était aveuglante et je du cligné plus d'une fois des paupières pour m'accoutumer. Je tournais ensuite la tête pour voir qu'un jeune homme se tenait assis a mes coté ma main dans la sienne.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demandais je tentant de me souvenir qui était-il.

Il me regarde stupéfait et je pouvais lire de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

-Tu...Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de faire signe que non de la tête.

-Ouille. Une douleur horrible traversa mon crane. Qu'est ce qu'l s'est passé ?

-Un camion a percuté ta camionnette et tu as perdu connaissance, ils ont du percer ton crane pour évacué le sang qui comprimait ton cerveau, la douleur vient probablement de la tu as des aussi des cotes cassée et…

-Je…Je ne… mon Dieu je ne me souviens plus de rien, qui êtes vous ?

Cette fois c'était de la tristesse que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Il baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Edward Cullen, je…je suis …je suis ton petit ami.

Je le regardais fixement, bien sur il ne pouvait être que ca, qui d'autres aurait pu se tenir a mon chevet ? Je l'observais et constatais qu'il était incroyablement beau.

-Je vais prévenir quelqu'un que tu es réveillée.

Je ne dis rien me contentant de le regardé quitté la pièce Et revenir avec un homme grand, blond et également très beau. Edward regardais le sol.

- Alors comment te sens-tu ?

-Euh…Je me sens comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire broyer le crane, souris je, Euh…Excuser moi mais…Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis, ni qui suis-je et…

-Tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? Il se tourna vers Edward qui continuait de regarder le sol avant de se retourner vers moi. Bella, je suis le Dr. Cullen et le père d'Edward tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Non.

-Bien, ton cerveau a du subir plus de dommage que l'on ne pensait, mais c'est normal après ce que tu as subit, elle reviendra progressivement ca peut prendre des semaines comme des mois mais elle devrait revenir, en attendant repose toi je reviendrai te revoir plus tard.

Il me sourit et se retourna i,l se dirigea vers la porte et mis une main sur l'épaule d'Edward avant de quitté la pièce.

-Je suis désolé. Dis-je. J'aurai voulu me souvenir mais…

-C'est rien Bella ce n'est pas de faute, je serais patient et je ne te brusquerais pas. Me sourit-il.

J'étais sincère, je voulais me souvenir de lui, il était extrêmement beau et il avait l'air gentil, il devait être parfait et moi je n'étais pas foutue de me souvenir ce que nous avions vécu ensemble.

-Je vais te laisser, tu dois te reposer et les visite ne sont normalement pas autorisées alors autant ne pas abusé.

Il s'approcha de moi hésitant et déposais enfin un tendre baiser sur mon front avant de s'écarter, je lui souris.

-A plus tard .me dit il en quittant la pièce.

Tout ca me donnais encore plus mal aux cranes, je décidais de me laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

******************

Mon sommeil était agité, j'avais des flashes, des images me venait avant de disparaitre. Je me voyais dans un hangar avec un grand jeune homme a la peau mate entrain de nous disputez, ensuite je me voyais dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond au cheveux court, puis au dessus d'une falaise avant que ce ne soit le trou noir.

Je me réveillais sans savoir combien de temps j'avais dormi et le docteur Cullen entra dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?

- J'ai eu un sommeil agité…

-Nous avons pris tes paramètres et nous pensons te monté dans une chambre dans l'après midi, une infirmière viendra t'aider a faire ta toilette et Edward est passé te déposé des vêtements quand tu dormais encore et passera dans l'après midi.

J'acquiesça et il quitta la chambre en me disant a tout a l'heure.

Edward… J'avais eu des flashes pendant la nuit mais il n'y figurait pas alors que d'autre personne qui apparemment comptais aussi pour moi y avait apparu.

**************************

Apres le diner deux infirmières vinrent me chercher pour me monter dans une chambre, et je les remerciais de me laisser au lit car je n'aurai jamais su me lever.

On m'installa dans une chambre ou apparemment je serais seule et une des infirmières me dit qu'elle repasserait dans une demi-heure pour me laver.

C'est sans m'en rendre compte que je m'endormis. De nouveau flashes me traversais l'esprit, beaucoup était avec ce garçon blond et c'était des images plutôt agréable.

C'est l'infirmière qui me réveilla en déposant un bassin rempli d'eau sur la table de chevet a coté du lit.

-Comme tu ne peux pas encore te levé c'est moi qui vais faire ta toilette, me dit elle, ne t'en fais pas c'est toujours gênant au début mais j'ai l'habitude. Me sourit-elle.

Je me laissais faire en repensant à toutes les images qui m'étaient venue durant mon sommeil. Où était ce garçon Pourquoi c'était Edward qui se présentais comme mon petit ami alors que ce n'était pas les moments passé avec lui dont je me souvenais ?

-Bien je vais te passé ton pyjama et après je te laisse. Me dit l'infirmière en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je l'aidais tant bien que mal et quand elle eut fini elle quitta la pièce, quelque secondes passèrent avant qu'on frappe a la porte.

-Bonjour.

-Edward.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai connu mieux souris je.

Il tira une chaise prés du lit et s'y installa.

Je le regardais sans rien dire, complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Il fallait que je lui demande des explications par rapport à lui et ce garçon blond.

-Edward je… J'ai eu des flashes en dormant, enfin je pense que c'était des souvenirs.

-Vraiment ? me dit-il enthousiaste.

-Oui...hum… c'est encore assez flou mais…Edward tu t'es présenté comme mon petit ami mais… les images qui me reviennent je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autres, j'ai eu pas mal de flashes ou j'étais avec un type blond…

-Oh…

-Je ne comprends rien donc…

-Tu voudrais des explications… J'espérais sincèrement que ce ne soit pas ce dont tu te souviendrais en premier mais bon. Si tu as autant de flashes de ce type c'est normal, il a été l'homme avec qui tu as partagé ta vie pendant 5 ans, mais…

-Il y a une a peu plus une semaine j'étais sur la plage et je t'ai vu sauté d'une falaise, je me suis empressé de sauté dans l'eau pour te sauvé…

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce que ca à avoir avec cet homme ?

-Tu voulais te suicidé Bella, tu es rentrée un jour chez lui et tu l'as trouvé avec une autre, et comme tu n'as pas eu une existence forcement rose tu….Enfin voila je t'ai ramené chez moi car tu n'avais nulle part ou aller et puis on a fait connaissance et on s'est rapproché il y a deux jours.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé à lui en premier.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu as passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi. Me dit-il en me souriant tendrement.

-Et…euh… J'ai aussi vu que je me disputais avec un grand type à la peau mate.

-Ah…Et bien c'est Jacob un de tes vieil ami, tu revenais de chez lui quand tu as eu ton accident.

Jacob… Pourquoi n'était il pas venu me voir si c'était mon ami et que j'avais eu l'accident en revenant de chez lui ?

-L'avez-vous prévenu ? Demandais-je subitement.

-Qui donc ?

-Jacob.

-Et bien oui je lui ai laissé un message.

Je décidais de ne pas m'en faire avec ca, après tout je ne le connaissais pas, enfin je ne me souvenais pas plus que ca de lui, en ce moment c'était Edward qui était a mes coté et c'était de lui que je devais me soucier.

J'eus soudain une idée, stupide peut être mais quand même, je me tournais vers Edward sentant mes joues devenir rouge a cause de ce que j'allais lui demander.

-Edward…hum…je me disais que…enfin tu pourrais peut être m'aider a retrouver la mémoire en… enfin j'ai pensé que peut être tu…tu pourrais m'embrasser.

Il me sourit.

-Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends de pouvoir de nouveau faire ca. Me dit en me souriant.

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, elles étaient chaudes et douce, j'avais envie d'approfondir ce baiser, ce n'était pas le but initial mais j'avais besoin de plus, je posai mes mains autour de son coup et l'embrassais avec un peu plus d'ardeur, il me caressera la joues avant de rompre notre baiser, il colla son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux. Ce baiser était intense, je savais que j'avais déjà gouté ses lèvres mais c'était la seule chose que je savais. Il ouvra ses yeux et plongea son regard dans le miens, j'avais envie de lui dire que je me souvenais de lui mais je ne pouvais pas.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en prenant ma main dans les siennes, j'avais de la chance qu'un être comme lui soit prés de moi, si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de lui…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma renaissance.**

**Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et dans leurs favoris, ca me fait très plaisir, merci pour vos reviews**

****************************************************************************************************

_Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer a la lumière de la pièce et tourna sa tête vers moi.__  
__-Qui êtes vous ? Me demanda-t-elle__  
__Mon cœur se serra et je la regardais stupéfait, elle ne se souvenait pas de moi._**  
**

Chapitre 17

****************

(POV Edward)

**  
**J'avais le cœur en miette quand je quittais l'hôpital, mon père avait dit que ca reviendrai avec le temps mais c'était dur, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la tenir contre moi et de l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas.**  
**J'étais perdu dans mes triste pensée que je rentrais à la maison et me dirigeais vers la chambre, je me laissais tombé sur le lit et enfui ma tête dans l'oreiller, j'avais besoin de hurler et pleurer pour évacuer tout ca, je devais être fort devant elle et l'aider alors derrière je me laisserais aller a mes émotions.**  
**Une fois que j'ai eu tout évacué je décidais que j'irai la voir le plus souvent possible et lui montré que je serais la pour elle et que j'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faut, de toute façon avais je le choix ?

*****************

Je me réveillais d'un sommeil agité et allais prendre ma douche. Une fois sorti de la douche sécher et habiller je me dirigeais vers ma penderie ou se trouvait les vêtements acheter par Alice pour Bella et pris quelque pyjama et des sous vêtements car les chemises de l'hôpital n'était pas ce qu'on faisait de mieux.**  
**Il n'était que 8h quand je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuné.**  
**-Bonjour mon chéri, installe toi je te prépare de quoi manger.**  
**Je m'asseyais et me tournais vers mon père qui lisais son journal.**  
**-Est-ce que je pourrais voir Bella aujourd'hui ?**  
**-Oui bien sur elle devrait remonter en chambre cette après midi tu pourras la voir comme tu veux la bas.**  
**-Je lui ai préparé de vêtements je pourrai aller lui porter ce matin ?**  
**-Oui mais tu ne pourras pas rester trop longtemps, n'oublie pas qu'elle doit beaucoup se reposer.**  
**J'acquiesçais et me dépêchais de prendre mon petit déjeuné pour aller voir Bella, même si je ne la verrais que 5 minutes je serais content.**  
**J'allais prendre le sac dans le hall quand le téléphone sonna.**  
**-Allo ?**  
**-Bonjour. Edward Cullen ?**  
**-Oui ?**  
**-C'est Jacob Black.**  
**-Oh oui bonjour Jacob.**  
**-Ta voiture est réparée tu pourras passer la prendre dés que tu sais.**  
**-Ok merci... euh Jacob il faut que je te dise, Bella a eu un grave accident en revenant de chez toi l'autre jour, elle est a l'hôpital et elle ne se souvient plus de rien...**  
**-Qu...quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit avant ? S'énerva t-il.**  
**-Et bien simplement parce tout le monde était déboussolé et anéanti et que c'est la dernière chose a laquelle j'ai penser. Tu pense venir la voir quand ?**  
**-Et bien pour l'instant j'ai beaucoup de boulot et on ne s'est pas quitté en bon terme alors...**  
**-Ok je vois, bon je passerais chercher ma voiture quand je sais, je dois y aller au revoir.**  
**Je raccrochais et partit pour l'hôpital. Je n'en revenais pas du comportement de Jacob, lui qui se dit son ami ne veux même pas aller la voir a l'hôpital. Je pris les clefs de la Jeep et me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre Bella, même si elle dormait la voir me suffisait.**  
**Je me garais sur le parking de l'hôpital et me dépêchais de me rendre aux soins intensifs, comme je m'en doutais Bella dormais encore, elle avait l'air paisible.**  
**Je déposais les vêtements sur le fauteuil prés du lit, et je la regardais quelque instants avant de déposé un baiser sur son front et quitter la chambre. Je reviendrai plus tard quand elle sera en chambre.**  
**J'allais m'installer sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente, mon père serrais ou me trouver si il se passe quelque chose.

**********************************

Je devais avoir fait les 100 pas dans la salle d'attente depuis au moins 3h quand mon père vint me prévenir qu'on montait Bella en chambre et que je pourrais aller la voir d'ici ½ heure. Je décidais d'aller mangé quelque chose à la cafétéria de l'hôpital avant de monter la voir. Une fois fini mon déjeuné, je me dirigeais vers les étages pour aller voir Bella, une infirmière sortait de sa chambre et je lui demandais si je pouvais entrer, elle acquiesça et j'entrai en frappant a la porte de sa chambre.**  
**-Bonjour.**  
**-Edward.**  
**- Comment te sens-tu ?**  
**-J'ai connu mieux. Me dit-elle en souriant.**  
**Je pris la chaise dans le coin et m'y installais en l'approchant du lit.**  
**Apres un long moment de silence ou elle n'avait cessé de me fixé elle parla enfin.**  
**-Edward je... J'ai eu des flashes en dormant, enfin je pense que c'était des souvenirs.**  
**-Vraiment ?**  
**Se souvenais t'elle enfin de moi ?**  
**-Oui...hum... c'est encore assez flou mais...Edward tu t'es présenté comme mon petit ami mais... les images qui me reviennent je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autres, j'ai eu pas mal de flashes ou j'étais avec un type blond...**  
**-Oh... **  
**Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne en premier de ce salop de Mike.**  
**-Je ne comprends rien donc...**  
**-Tu voudrais des explications... J'espérais sincèrement que ce ne soit pas ce dont tu te souviendrais en premier mais bon. Si tu as autant de flashes de ce type c'est normal, il a été l'homme avec qui tu as partagé ta vie pendant 5 ans, mais... Il y a une a peu plus une semaine j'étais sur la plage et je t'ai vu sauté d'une falaise, je me suis empressé de sauté dans l'eau pour te sauvé...**  
**-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce que ca à avoir avec cet homme ?**  
**-Tu voulais te suicidé Bella, tu es rentrée un jour chez lui et tu l'as trouvé avec une autre, et comme tu n'as pas eu une existence forcement rose tu....Enfin voila je t'ai ramené chez moi car tu n'avais nulle part ou aller et puis on a fait connaissance et on s'est rapproché il y a deux jours.**  
**-Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé à lui en premier.**  
**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu as passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi. Dis-je en souriant tendrement.**  
**-Et...euh... J'ai aussi vu que je me disputais avec un grand type à la peau mate.**  
**-Ah...Et bien c'est Jacob un de tes vieil ami, tu revenais de chez lui quand tu as eu ton accident.**  
**-L'avez-vous prévenu ? me demanda-t-elle.**  
**-Qui donc ?**  
**-Jacob.**  
**-Et bien oui je lui ai laissé un message. **  
**Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire qu'il m'avait appelé mais qu'il ne comptait pas venir la voir.**  
**J'étais perdu dans me pensée quand elle parla de nouveau.**  
**-Edward...hum...je me disais que...enfin tu pourrais peut être m'aider à retrouver la mémoire en... enfin j'ai pensé que peut être tu...tu pourrais m'embrasser.**  
**Je souris, c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse me demander, j'étais complètement en manque de sa peau et de ses lèvres mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas.**  
**-Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends de pouvoir de nouveau faire ca.**  
**Je m'approchais de son visage et déposais un baiser qui se voulait tendre sur ses lèvres, mon Dieu, comme elle m'avait manqué, ses baisers était la chose la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Elle passa ses main autour de mon coup et mis un peu plus d'ardeur dans son baiser je lui caressais la joues avant de rompre notre baiser, je collais mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Je voulais encore profité quelque instant de ce contact ne sachant pas quand serais le prochain. J'ouvrais les yeux pour plongé mon regard dans le sien, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne souvenait pas de moi-même avec ce baiser mais pour le moment ca n'avait pas d'importance, j'étais avec elle et c'est tout ce qui comptais. **  
**Je m'asseyais a ses coté sur le lit et pris sa main dans la mienne.**  
**Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ca, main dans la main à nous sourire quand elle reprit la parole.**  
**-Ca ne te dérangerais pas de t'allonger a mes coté ? Me dit-elle. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe je suis un peu perdue et j'ai besoin de réconfort et être dans tes bras semble être le meilleur des réconforts. Elle rougit en me souriant, elle était tellement craquante.**  
**Je retirais mes chaussure, elle se poussa pour me faire de la place et je m'allongeais à coté d'elle en passant un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et passais son bras autour de ma taille, je déposais un baiser sur son crane et j'écoutais le son de sa respiration, j'étais enfin de nouveau au paradis.

*********************************************************

Ais je droit a des reviews?

Voila pour aujourd'hui, le prochain ne devrais pas tarder.

Bise, Sabrina


	19. Chapter 19

**Voila je vous l'avait promis, je n'ai pas trop trainer a posté**

Chapitre 18

*************

(POV Bella)

J'étais bien. Je ne me souvenais pas d'Edward mais je l'appréciai énormément, il était doux et gentil et puis ses baisers... j'étais collée a lui sur le lit et je ne pouvais rêver mieux, il caressait mes cheveux en me serrant contre lui et c'est comme ca que je m'endormais.**  
****************

Quand je me réveillais il faisait déjà nuit et Edward n'était plus la mais il avait laissé un mot sur la table de chevet.

Tu dormais si profondément que je n'ai pas eu envie de te réveiller.**  
**Je repasserais à la première heure demain matin.**  
**Passe une bonne nuit.**  
**Edward.**  
**Je poussais un soupir, il me manquait déjà. C'était complètement absurde et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un manque. J'allumais la télé et zappais sans trouve quelque chose pour me changer les idées, je l'éteignis finalement et décidais de m'endormir pour retrouvé plus vite Edward, je sais c'était absurde mais c'était comme ca.

******************

-Bonjour, voici vos cachets à prendre pendant la journée. Dit une infirmière en me réveillant.**  
**J'osais un regard vers l'heure sur la table a coté de moi, mmm 7h, on ne réveille pas les gens a une heure pareil bon sang. Je grognais et me redressais dans le lit, j'appelais une infirmière, j'avais définitivement besoin de prendre une douche.**  
**-Oui ? dit une femme en entrant dans la chambre.**  
**- Serait-il possible que je me douche ?**  
**-Et bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour vous aider, avec ce que vous avez eu je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laissez vous douchez seule. Elle sortit de la chambre pour en revenir 5 minutes plus tard avec une autre jeune femme.**  
**-Voila, Carmen va vous aidez mais faites très attention quand même. Dit elle en sortant.**  
**La jeune femme me sourit et s'avance vers moi.**  
**-On va y aller en douceur, ne te presse pas on a le temps. Commence par te redresser si ca va tourne toi pour sortir les jambes du lit.**  
**Je faisais tout ce qu'elle me disait avec grande précaution, ma tête me faisait suffisamment mal comme ca pour en rajout é en plus.**  
**-Voila, parfait maintenant lève toi en douceur et essaye de te stabilisé sur tes pieds si ca ne va pas ne force pas.**  
**J'essayais e me lever mais la tête me tournais, je me rasseyais sur le lit le temps que ca passe et réessayais, cette fois c'est bon.**  
**-Voila maintenant on va y aller.**  
**Elle me prit le bras et me guida jusqu'à la douche, elle plaça une chaise dans la douche au cas où je me sentirais mal. Elle m'aida a me déshabiller et j'entrais dans la douche, l'eau chaude sur mon corps me fit le plus grand bien, j'avais l'impression que ca faisais une éternité que je ne m'étais plus douchée, je me lavais et sortis a contre cour de la douche, l'infirmière m'aida a m'essuyer et me tendit une tenu propre qu'elle aida a enfiler.**  
**-Voila maintenant on va retourner jusqu'à u lit sans te pressé d'accord ?**  
**-Oui.**  
**Elle m'amena jusqu'à mon lit, m'aida a m'installer confortablement et parti, peu après je prenais mon petit déjeuné et je m'assoupis ensuite.**  
**Des images de Mike et moi entrelacer puis celles ou il était avec une fille blonde dans une position plus que suggestive hantaient mes rêves et je me réveillais en sueur. Je suppose que c'est ce dont Edward m'avait parlé, ca me faisait mal atrocement mal a la poitrine, comme si un trou venait de s'ouvrir dans mon cœur et je me sentais humiliée, je n'avais qu'un envie c'était de pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps tellement j'étais mal, j'avais l'impression de manqué d'air.**  
**Soudant Edward passa la porte de ma chambre**  
**- Bella ca ne va pas ? Me dit-il en venant vers moi paniqué.**  
**-J'ai...j'ai vu Mike me trompé. Dis-je les larmes au bord des yeux.**  
**Il s'assit à coté de moi e me pris dans ses bras.**  
**-Bella tout ca est loin maintenant, je suis la maintenant.**  
**-Je sais mais...**  
**-Je sais que ce n'est pas évident de et revivre ca, C'est moi qui t'ai sorti de l'eau Bella, je me souviens très bien de la douleur que j'ai vu sur ton visage puis tu m'as raconté ton histoire et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais te laissé souffrir comme ca puis tu as eu cet accident et tu ne te souviens plus de rien, mais je ne te laisserais pas tomber, je ne te laisserais pas seule, alors oublie ces chose mémé si elle te revienne en pleine face comme ca mais dit toi que tôt ca est derrière toi et qu'il faut aller de l'avant et que des gens t'aime et que c'est ca qui compte.**  
**-Je n'ai jamais remis tout ca en doute Edward.**  
**-Je sais mais je veux juste que tune l'oublie pas, mais que par contre tu oublie le reste.**  
**-Et bien je vais essayer. Dis-je avec un sourire que devait sonner faux.**  
**- Bien. Me dit avec un magnifique sourire, une chose est sur Edward est extrêmement beau, il a de magnifique yeux verts, un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée et des cheveux couleur bronze soigneusement ébouriffé et ces lèvres... Je me mordis les lèvres devant la contemplation de son sourire, sans que je ne puisse lutter je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles étaient douce et chaude, je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres et il ne tarda pas a les entrouvrirent pour que nos 2 langues se rejoignent et dansèrent sensuellement ment ensemble, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et colla mon corps un peu plus au miens, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, notre baise se fut de plus en plus brulant et nous nous séparions que quand on manqua d'air. Il posa son front contre le miens et me regarda dans les yeux.**  
**-Belle je suis fou de toi, je t'aime, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque étant donné que tu ne te souviens pas de moi mais je veux que tu le sache.**  
**Je lui souris et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Bien sur qu'il m'aimait, je ne me souvenais pas de lui et malgré tout il était la. Moi aussi je commençais a ressentir des choses pour lui, peut être pas encore e l'amour mais j'étais très attirée par lui.

**************************************************************************

**Voila je sais qu'il est très court (peut être même le plus court de tous) mais j'ai un peu de mal niveau inspiration pour cette histoire, je vais essayer de reprendre écriture de cette histoire et je propose que chacun donne son idée pour l'évolution de l'histoire, peut être que ca m'aiderait ;)**

**Bise a tous, Sabrina**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Désolé de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous annoncer ça, je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus posté un seul chapitre mais voilà j'ai du mal avec cette fiction, j'arrive plus à écrire, j'ai écrit a plusieurs reprise le chapitre 19 mais ça ne va pas, je sais où je vais mener cette histoire mais j'arrive plus à écrire un seul chapitre correct, j'ai mis en pause « Entre nous » c'est dernier temps pour essayer de posté un chapitre ici mais ça me semble impossible, alors non je n'abandonne pas cette fiction je la mets juste « en pause » le temps que tout revienne et que j'arrive à écrire un chapitre qui en vaut le coup et qui je l'espère sera long pour compenser le retard que j'ai pris.**

**Voilà j'espère que vous m'excuserez pour ça et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de trop et que je ne perdrais pas votre attention.**

***************

**En ce qui concerne « Entre nous » je vais commencer à l' instant le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour les lecteurs de cette fiction d'avoir trainé alors que j'avais promis d'être rapide mais je voulais avancer dans celle-ci et c'est chose impossible alors j'espère que je posterai un chapitre (attendu je pense) d' « Entre nous » aujourd'hui ou au plus tard demain ;)**

**Merci à tous en tout cas pour vos reviews.**

**Bise, Sabrina.**


End file.
